Attack on Seireitei
by Masamune3800
Summary: This is my attempt at a fusion of the universes of Bleach and Shingeki no Kyojin. Very long-winded explanation is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my second story, before I get started explaining how I am going to mix the worlds of Attack on Titan and Bleach together I would just like to say that there are quite a few of my OC's in this story, while not required to read this story if you would like to know their full backstories I suggest you go check out my other story, Damaged Souls. Also, if you do have the intention of reading my other story there will be spoilers for it in this story. You have been warned.

Another little note, I am going on information present at the end of season one of the Attack on Titan Anime, just because not everyone has read the Manga and I hate spoiling things. As far as bleach goes there will not be any major spoilers for anyone who has watched the anime. Ichigo will use the incarnation of his Shikai and Bankai that he had when he fought Ginjou.

Now on to explaining exactly how I will mix these worlds together. From the third wall to the second wall will be the Rukongai, from the second wall to the first wall will be the Seireitei, and within the first wall is the royal dimension. The Military police will be the royal guard, the garrison will be the Gotei Thirteen, and the Survey Corps is roughly the same as it is in the anime but will be led by one of my OCs.

As for the abilities of everyone, first off Shunpo has been **heavily** nerfed (Best way to put it) to about one tenth of its normal effectiveness. In replacement **all** of the Shinigami will use the 3D Maneuvering Gear (Yes, head captain Yamamoto will use the 3DMG and still walk around with a cane, screw you logic!). As for weapons it will vary heavily based on the character, some characters will use a single Katana as their Zanpakuto while others will use the blades attached to the 3DMG as their sealed Zanpakuto. If the Zanpakuto is not attached to the 3DMG then the 3DMG will be controlled with special gloves that have buttons on the backs of three of the fingers, usually the first two fingers but for some it will be different, don't worry about controls too much. The same rules apply to Shikai and Bankai for the most part with some exceptions; I will explain it on a character to character basis. Also, the 3DMG is powered not by gas but by Reiatsu, meaning having more Reiatsu allows one to launch the hooks at a higher velocity and more Reiryoku makes it possible to use the 3DMG for extended periods of time. In addition high levels of Reiatsu control make it possible to slightly alter the course of the hooks in midair. Another thing to note, the blades on the 3DMG will not be disposable (Disposable Zanpakuto seem a bit bizarre to me).

Next, I need to do something to the Titans, so that they actually stand a chance against an angry, Bankai using Sui-Feng who otherwise would be able to simply wipe out massive numbers of them with little to no effort. Titans will be merged with Hollows; all Titans will have Hollow masks and some Reiatsu. There will also be Menos class Titans, coming in the usual three ranks. Titans are also fairly resistant to Kido.

Hollow powers will be mostly the same as they are in Bleach; they will not have anything to do with Titans. Hollow powers will be the manifestation of the negative side of a soul, as opposed to Shinigami powers being the positive side. The Titans have Hollow powers because of their tendency to devour souls, which gives them access to those negative powers. Titan-Shifters sometimes may not have masks in their Titan forms; it will be a case similar to Hollowfication.

Another little detail is that the three walls will be composed of Sekiseki (It had to be done or else Menos Titans could just fire Ceros to destroy the walls too easily). The walls will also make air walking impossible inside and around them. The barrier created by the walls will not prevent things from moving over the walls, but it will prevent any Reishi based attacks from passing through.

And for the final detail, there are twelve gates and twelve districts in the walls rather than just four. Each of the districts is managed by one of the divisions of the Gotei Thirteen with the first division providing support where it is needed.

And now I bring you my second story, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. I will introduce the OCs from my other story at the start.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach...  
Disclaimer2: There isn't a boring kind of Attack on Titan so I don't even own that.

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 1

* * *

Rein Masamune (OC)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 188 cm  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black  
Appearance: Fairly thin, pale skin, short and spiky black hair.  
Personality: Very calm, also perceptive, does not like to show off. Knows his own limits well.  
Abilities: Highly intelligent, insanely good Reiatsu control. Has Shikai, Bankai, and Hollow powers.  
Notes: Founder and head of Masamune clan, one of the four great noble houses. He created the Jigokucho (Hell butterflies)

Senna Masamune  
Gender: Female  
Height: 168 cm  
Eyes: Orange  
Hair: Black  
Appearance: Same as in movie.  
Personality: Moderately hyper, somewhat childish at times. Can be serious at times.  
Abilities: Close to captain class Reiatsu, has Shikai (Not the same as movie)  
Notes: First lady of the Masamune clan

Anima Masamune (OC)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 176 cm  
Eyes: Navy blue  
Hair: Purple  
Appearance: Fairly thin, hair is swept to the left and reaches his shoulders.  
Personality: On the surface is very calm and polite, he has a dark side and enjoys killing quite a bit  
Abilities: Lieutenant-class Reiatsu, exceptionally talented with sword. Has Shikai.  
Notes: The son of Rein and Senna.

Saiden Yoshitan (OC)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 170 cm  
Eyes: Dark green, shifts to blood red when angry  
Hair: White  
Appearance: Hair is very long and in a braid.  
Personality: Exceptionally quiet, tends to hide his emotions but is very loyal to his friends.  
Abilities: Not too fast but hits very hard. Reiatsu in between captain class and lieutenant class. Has Shikai.  
Notes: He is not very good with the 3DMG but makes up for it in brute strength

Ryuga (OC)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 194 cm  
Eyes: Mint green  
Hair: Black  
Appearance: Tall, has black markings along his fingers and a black stripe down middle of face  
Personality: Has a short temper, and is very direct and blunt. Not very smart.  
Abilities: Captain-class Reiatsu, fused with Zanpakuto spirit and constant Shikai, no sword. Has Bankai.  
Notes: Due to fusion with Zanpakuto Spirit he cannot use Kido.

Kyokan (OC)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 184 cm  
Eyes: Bright green  
Hair: White  
Appearance: Very short white hair, thin.  
Personality: Calm, thinks every action through fully. Comes across as lazy when spending time thinking.  
Abilities: Above Captain class Reiatsu. Most talented user of Kido ever to exist.  
Notes: Was a friend of the Head Captain since before Gotei Thirteen.

Tachikiru Tsuin (OC)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 182 cm  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Black  
Appearance: Thin, pale skin.  
Personality: Quick to anger but also rather lazy at times.  
Abilities: Captain-class Reiatsu. Has Shikai and Bankai, fastest Shinigami of all time. Hollow powers.  
Notes: re-formed the Tsuin clan, the clan that invented Shunpo. Father of Levi.

Amber Tsuin (OC)  
Gender: Female  
Height: 176 cm  
Eyes: Color varies quite a bit.  
Hair: Light green  
Appearance: Hair is straight and reaches her waist.  
Personality: Usually calm but gets very playful occasionally and likes to mess with people.  
Abilities: Half-Quincy Half-Shinigami, captain class Reiatsu, has Shikai and Hollow powers.  
Notes: Current lady of the Tsuin Clan.

**Gotei Divisions: **(Captain/lieutenant/third seat and so on)**  
First: **Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto / Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe  
**Second: **Yoruichi Shihoin / Ryuga / Sui-Feng  
**Third: **Rein Masamune / Senna Masamune / Izuru Kira / Anima Masamune  
**Fourth: **Retsu Unohana / Isane Kotetsu  
**Fifth:** Sosuke Aizen / Momo Hinamori / Gin Ichimaru / Kaname Tosen  
**Sixth: ** Byakuya Kuchiki / Renji Abarai**  
Seventh: **Sajin Komamura / Shuhei Hisagi**  
Eighth: **Shunsui Kyoraku / Lisa Yadomaru / Saiden Yoshitan / Nanao Ise**  
Ninth: **Tachikiru Tsuin / Amber Tsuin**  
Tenth:** Isshin Kurosaki / Toshiro Hitsugaya / Rangiku Matsumoto**  
Eleventh: **Kenpachi Zaraki / Yachiru Kusajishi / Ikkaku Madarame / Tetsuzaemon Iba / Yumichika Ayasegawa**  
Twelfth: **Kisuke Urahara / Hiyori Sarugaki / Mayuri Kurotsuchi / Nemu Kurotsuchi**  
Thirteenth:** Jushiro Ukitake / Rukia Kuchiki / Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki

**Survey Corps:  
Overall commander: **Kyokan  
**Field commander:** Erwin Smith  
**Squad Leaders: **Levi Tsuin / Hanji Zoe / Mike Zacharius / Shinji Hirako

(A/N: Now I am **finally** done explaining things, time for some actual story eh?)

Rein stood atop wall Maria, watching the Survey corps return from their mission, to his back was the Shiganshina District. As the horde of green cloaks atop horses raced towards the gate he noticed that a Titan seemed to be following them.

He reached back and unsheathed his exceptionally long Zanpakuto "Bite, Sasu Yona Danretsu." the blade became black and lengthened even further. A 'Y' shape formed at the end and there was a long slit down the middle of the blade. Rein pointed his Zanpakuto at the masked monster.

"Juden-Sa Hyo no Danretsu." A bright blue glow formed in the slit in his weapon before it was released as a bolt of energy that pierced directly through one of the Titan's legs, causing it to trip and leaving a moderate sized crater in the ground behind it. Rein knew that even a Titan of the lowest class would not die from such an attack, but it would definitely slow it down and give the Survey Corps some room to breathe.

"Excellent shot Father." Rein's son, Anima, complimented.

"Thank you." Rein replied as he sealed his Shikai and sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"If I may ask, why did you not aim for the neck?" The purple haired boy inquired.

"The region that I would have to hit for a fatal blow is too small for me to reliably hit at this distance; a leg is a much easier target." He answered, turning around and letting himself fall from the wall down into the Shiganshina District. He used his 3-D Maneuvering Gear to ensure a safe landing, his son followed quickly.

A few minutes after he had landed he shouted up at the operators of the gate "Open it up, let the Survey Corps in." The gate slowly opened and the green-cloaked riders passed through.

Rein noted a pair of Titans trying to slip in "Anima." he called to his son.

The purple haired boy nodded and launched one of his hooks into the edge of the wall on the other side of the gate, quickly pulling himself along it and drew his own Zanpakuto. He released the hook as he passed it and swung behind the Titan, cleanly slicing through the back of its neck. Rein had mirrored his actions on the other Titan and the gate slammed close. The pair quickly scaled the wall and jumped down once again on the other side.

The leader of the riders spoke to Rein "That was a warmer welcome than we are used to."

Rein smiled "Come on Shinji, you know it is only polite to welcome an old friend." his face became more serious "Did you learn anything this time?"

"Yeah, apparently Titans love eating my men." Shinji replied dryly.

"I know that feeling, what did you run in to?" Rein asked.

"Way too many normal Titans along with a bunch of Gillian class Titans and one Adjuchas class Titan." Shinji answered tiredly.

Rein nodded in understanding, Gillian class Titans were not much of a problem, when they were alone. They did tend to pack a punch when they were in a group and attacking from long range. Adjuchas were particularly annoying because their masks tended to extend around the back of their neck and cover their weak points, making them difficult to finish off. Rein frowned, beginning to pay attention to the voices of the crowd that had gathered to witness the arrival of the Survey Corps. There were whispers about wasted money and suicide missions, among other things.

Shinji let out a sigh "Well at least one person seems to like us." Rein gave him a questioning look and Shinji pointed out a kid in the crowd. He had short brown hair, teal-green eyes, and was staring eagerly at the Survey Corps and occasionally glancing at the girl standing next to him, who had long black hair, silver eyes, and a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

Shinji had a distant expression on his face "That kid is either really stupid or really brave; I just hope he lives long enough for the rest of us to find out."

Rein laughed "Honestly I fail to see why people dislike the Survey Corps, it isn't like you force people to join you, and _everyone_ knows how low your budget is so there is no reason to complain about that."

Shinji shook his head, still watching the boy, who had seemed to get into a bit of an argument with another person in the crowd. He was holding a stick in his hand and looked like he was about to give the person he was arguing with a good smacking.

Before he could Anima appeared between them and grabbed hold of the stick, his glare, however; was directed at the man "Would you care to explain exactly what you said to anger this boy, who was excitedly watching the Survey Corps return from their mission and bothering nobody?"

The man saw a dangerous glint in Anima's navy blue eyes and muttered something under his breath before walking away. Anima turned to the boy and smiled, releasing the stick and appearing next to Rein once again.

"You handled that well Anima." Rein praised "You will be very good at dealing with the annoyingly stupid politics that come with running one of the four noble houses."

Shinji blinked "Clearly there is absolutely no bias at all in that statement."

"Oh really? Then let's see how you handle it." Rein replied with a slightly scary look.

Shinji actually looked horrified "Well I would, but you see, I need to train these men, I mean look at them." He gestured at the rest of the people wearing green cloaks "They can barely even get their 3DMGs to work correctly. I think I should start training them, right now. Nice talking to you." He quickly ran out the gate on the other side of the Shiganshina District, the rest of his group followed.

"He left quickly." Anima noted.

Rein grumbled under his breath.

* * *

A few hours later Rein felt a surge of distinctly Titan-like Reiatsu and quickly made his way up to the top of wall Maria with his son in tow. He arrived just in time to see a truly massive Titan appear directly in front of him. Before he could react the colossus slammed its foot straight through the gate.

"Anima, fall back and send word, wall Maria has fallen. Tell everyone to fall back to wall Rosa." Rein said, for the first time in a while his voice was near panic.

He drew his Zanpakuto off his back "Bankai, Mira-Ka Sasu Yona Danretsu." The blade took a form nearly identical to his Shikai, but the blade was even longer and the 'Y' at the end had become an 'X'. Rein knew that he had to act quickly, he needed to deal with the massive Titan before he moved on to the real threat, the three Vasto Lorde class Titans that were standing behind it "Misairu Hassha Hyo no Danretsu." A set of eight orbs of energy formed inside the slit in the blade. Rein swung his Zanpakuto, sending the orbs arcing at the Colossal Titan.

Rein did not wait for his attack to land, he quickly launched a hook directly into the eye of the beast and pulled himself to it, swinging around the back of the monster and preparing to swing around its back and cut its neck. Before he could even close half the distance, however; the Titan simply vanished. Rein's eight attacks impacted the ground, creating large explosions.

The black haired captain quickly recovered from his shock and redirected his attention to the three Vasto Lorde class Titans standing before him. Vasto Lorde class Titans were remarkably small, averaging at two-and-a-half meters tall. They were deceptively strong for their size however, and also insanely hard to kill due to the bone like armor that covered the entirety of their body, injuring them was a problem to begin with and their Reiatsu was able to surpass that of the average captain-class Shinigami. Luckily for Rein, he was quite a ways above the average for a captain-class and would have no problem dealing with one, or even two, of the Titans, three however, was far too much for him to win against.

Rein landed in front of the trio "Hello there, I am sorry to break the bad news to you, but you don't seem to have visitors' passes so I cannot allow you to pass."

* * *

Words: 1,424 (Without A/Ns)

A/N: This is a very short chapter; I usually average about four-thousand words per chapter not including A/Ns. This is mostly a test chapter, just to see if anyone actually comes to the crossovers section of the site, but I have every intention of continuing this story if anyone shows some interest, leave a review and tell me what you think.

Translations:

Sasu Yona Danretsu: Lancinating Rupture (Lancinating means biting, like a biting wind)  
Hyo no Danretsu: Hail Rupture (Not ice based, more like hail of ruptures)  
Juden-Sa Hyo no Danretsu: Charged Hail Rupture  
Mira-Ka Sasu Yona Danretsu: Mirrored Lancinating Rupture  
Misairu Hassha Hyo no Danretsu: Missile Hail Rupture

Let me know if I missed any.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, if anyone has decided to read this story without reading my previous story than please leave a review if you have any questions at all about the characters. I will make sure to leave a Q&A section at the bottom to answer those questions. Also feel free to PM me if you don't understand something, I will almost definitely respond.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach…  
Disclaimer2: Attack on Titan is not compatible with the word boring, so I don't own that either.

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 2

* * *

Rein stood facing the three Vasto Lorde class Titans that seemed intent on entering through the destroyed gate. He was well aware that he had no chance at successfully defeating three opponents of this caliber and his only goal was to buy as much time as he could for the inhabitants of the Shiganshina District to be evacuated. He quickly weighed his advantages and disadvantages, attempting to come up with a strategy. Some of his disadvantages were that he could not afford to use any of his Hollow powers or he would risk harming the bystanders, that he could not use his normal strategy of attacking from afar because the Titans would simply ignore him, that with the exception of himself and his son every other soldier in the city was unseated, and thus would not be able to assist him, and that he could do nothing to hold off the low class Titans that were currently pouring through the gate. As far as advantages went there was only one thing he had going for him, these opponents were Vasto Lorde, the only class of Titan that could be fought without use of the 3DMG. Even this was barely an advantage, as the 3DMG was still a core part of the fighting style of every member of the military and combat without it was exceptionally difficult.

He went through his options, his best bet would be to wait for others to come and back him up, but even that would be too unreliable. He had to assume the worst, that every other gate in wall Maria was being attacked the same way his was. The closest people to the Shiganshina District were the members of the survey corps that had passed through, but by now they were at least an hour away and he could not count on them being able to arrive in time.

As he thought over his options one of the Vasto Lorde began to move around his side. Rein knew he could not afford to be surrounded and aimed his Zanpakuto at the Titan, daring it to keep moving. His best bet would be to hold these three off for as long as he could and then retreat.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Shiganshina District Anima had just finished sending the news across the Seireitei and preparations were being made to move everyone inside of wall Rosa. Luckily for everyone, Anima had inherited the keen intellect of his father and had made sure to instruct everyone to bring any supplies they could from the other districts and the many fields between wall Rosa and Maria. If he had not taken such precautions there would have been a severe shortage of food while the refugees were still settling in.

He hurried back into the Shiganshina District and took position near the destroyed gate on the inside; his goal was to prevent as many Titans as he could from entering the district and was relying on the other Shinigami in the area to deal with what had already gotten past. He felt the all too familiar panic creep into his mind as he prepared to enter battle but quickly shook himself out of it, he had a job to do here, and he could not let fear of anything, especially himself, distract him from it.

"Feed, Monsuta." Anima stated, cutting his palm on the blade and releasing his Shikai. The blade of his Zanpakuto became black and it lengthened to one-hundred-fifty centimeters.

Anima wasted no time in getting to work on the Titans who were marching through the destroyed gate. He launched one hook into neck of a Titan and swung himself around, wrapping the cable around three other Titans.

"Hado number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden." Lightning flowed from the cable to all four Titans that were currently in contact with it. It would not be able to kill them, but it would stun them for a bit. Anima quickly pulled himself back along the cable and sliced through the back of the now immobilized Titans' necks.

Anima looked around, the civilians were being evacuated fairly smoothly and the inner gate looked to be well defended. At this moment disaster struck, there was a surge of Titan Reiatsu and a large Titan that seemed to be covered in armor appeared in front of the inner gate. Anima had a very bad feeling about what was about to happen and rushed back as fast as he could but before he reached the gate the armored Titan dug a foot into the ground and charged at the inner gate, easily breaking through.

He froze in shock, he had failed his mission. The only thing left to do was save as many people as he could. Anima glanced around, looking for signs of life in the rubble. Some movement caught his eye and he made his way over as fast as he could.

As he got closer he recognized a tall man carrying two children and running as fast as his legs could carry him. Upon closer inspection Anima could tell that the man was a member of his squad, his name was Hannes if he remembered correctly.

Hannes seemed to notice Anima making his way over to him and changed direction to meet him "Anima, I need to ask for a favor. Can you get these two kids to safety, I saw some other survivors and I need to go back for them."

"Of course, be careful." Anima answered, taking the two children. He noticed that they were the same children that he had seen a few hours ago watching the Survey Corps. The girl seemed to be remarkably calm considering what was going on, but the boy looked to be a combination of shocked, enraged, and saddened.

The boy spoke "Why do humans have to be so weak? Why are we unable to protect even that which is most precious to us?" He began clenching his fist.

Anima stopped running and placed the boy on the ground, reaching down and unclenching his fist "Tell me, what is the difference between a human and a Titan?"

"Titans are massive and powerful, humans are small and weak." The boy replied.

Anima smiled "That is true enough, but humans have something that Titans don't, humans have emotions. Rage, sadness, and happiness are all beyond the limits of a Titan to understand. Right now you are angry and sad, but even that is more than any Titan could ever have. Use those emotions as fuel for your strength, and you can become more powerful than any Titan."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"I mean that you have power, both of you do in fact. The same kind of power that myself and my father, who is fighting beyond that gate even now, have. Learn to use that power and prove to the Titans that humans are not weak." Anima explained, picking the boy up again and rushing out of the district.

Anima looked around, it appeared that everyone was out of the district; he saw Hannes come running to him, he was carrying an unconscious boy with light blonde hair.

"Armin!" The boy Anima had been carrying ran over to Hannes.

"Hannes, you take care of these kids. I need to signal my father." Anima stated, launching a hook into the wall.

"Got it, good luck." Hannes replied.

Anima scaled the wall and raised his hand to the sky "Hado number four, Byakurai." A bolt of lightning arced upwards.

Shortly thereafter there was a massive explosion of black and blue Reiatsu from the other side of the wall. Rein came shooting out of the explosion, pushing himself to the limit of his speed. He was soon standing at Anima's side.

"What happened?" Anima asked.

Rein stopped to catch his breath "I managed to kill one; the other two are too wounded to follow me at the moment. How did the evacuation go?"

Anima looked down "Three quarters of the population are unaccounted for."

Rein slammed his fist into the wall "Damn it." he shook his head "We have at most three minutes before they regenerate, I cannot fight them off in my current state so we need to get out of her as fast as possible. Have the other districts evacuated?"

"Yes, I sent out the message, they should be able to get out before the Titans reach them." Anima replied.

"Good." Rein let out a relived sigh and led his son to the group of refugees.

* * *

Two years later, Eren was standing in a group of trainees who intended to enter the military.

"My name is Keith Shadis; I am the fifth seat of the eighth division, and the one who will be responsible for turning each and every one of you into something actually useful to the human race." The instructor shouted across the group "Before we start with that there are some names that we will need to beat into your miserable faces." He gestured at a tall man with black hair and markings on his skin "This is Ryuga, the lieutenant of the second division, and next to him is Sui-Feng, the third seat of the second division." He moved on to a purple haired boy "This is Anima Masamune, the fourth seat of the third division and the next head of the Masamune clan." Next he pointed out a tall man with bright red hair and some tattoos "This is Reiji Abari, the lieutenant of the sixth division." He pointed to another man with black hair "This is Hisagi Shuhei, the lieutenant of the seventh division." Keith moved on to the next person "This is Kyoraku Shunsui, Lisa Yadomaru, Saiden Yoshitan, and Nanao Ise, the Captain, lieutenant, third seat, and fourth seats of the eighth division. They are also our hosts, as this training ground is all part of the land under their jurisdiction." He moved on to a black haired boy standing next to girl with waist length light green hair "This is Tachikiru and Amber Tsuin, the Captain and lieutenant of the ninth division. Tachikiru is the only other captain present here and he is doing so at great expense of his own time in order to teach you the finer points of the 3D Maneuvering Gear." He moved on to a blonde haired woman "This is Rangiku Matsumoto, the third seat of the tenth division." He then moved on to a short girl with black hair and purple eyes "And finally, this is Rukia Kuchiki, the lieutenant of the thirteenth division." He paused for a few moments before shouting loudly across the crowd once again "These high ranking officers are here in order to give all of you the best possible chance of not becoming Titan food when it comes time for you to fight them, so you are to give them your utmost respect at all times. Now that we have introduced the people who actually matter, it is time for you to introduce yourselves."

He began moving through the crowd of trainees one by one, having them state their name and why they were here. He soon stopped at a boy with straight black hair and glasses "Who are you?"

"My name is Uryu Ishida. I am here to demonstrate that Quincies are capable of fighting Titans just as easily as the rest of you." The boy answered.

"A Quincy, they are quite rare, I am eager to see how much of your attitude is simply talk." The instructor commented before moving on to the next trainee, a large man with long brown hair "Who are you?"

"I am Sado Yasutora. I am here because I have power and I want to use it correctly." The large man replied.

"You have come to the right place." The instructor commented before moving to an orange haired boy with brown eyes "Who are you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am here to protect my friends." The boy responded.

Before the instructor could say anything Rangiku shouted "Good answer Ichigo, the captain would be proud to hear you say that!"

"Shut up! I don't care what that old man thinks!" Ichigo shouted back, earning some strange looks from the other trainees.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of the captain of the tenth division. We expect great things from you." The instructor noted, ignoring Rangiku.

"Don't give me special treatment just because of who I am related to." Ichigo said with a commanding tone.

After the instructor had finished yelling at a girl who was dumb enough to eat during the ceremony Shadis moved on to a blonde haired boy "Who are you?"

"I am Armin Arlet. I am here to help humanity however I can." The boy answered.

"Very good." The instructor moved on to a brown haired boy "Who are you?"

"My name is Eren Yeager. I am here to show the Titans that humans are strong. I am going to kill every single Titan on the planet." The boy answered

Anima smirked from the back and the instructor moved on to a girl with long black hair "Who are you?"

"I am Mikasa Ackerman. I am going to keep Eren from getting himself killed." The girl said calmly.

At first the instructor thought she was joking, but then he noticed the expression on her face and moved on to the next trainee.

Once Shadis had finished going through the trainees he directed them to a building "In there all but two of you will be receiving a pair of blades known as Asauchi. You are to keep them at your sides at all times and they will slowly but surely change shape based on your own souls. In the event that they take a shape that can no longer be used with the standard grips on the 3DMG you will be issued gloves that will allow you to control the Gear instead."

Not much happened as he passed out pairs of blades to each person in the group of trainees, skipping over Sado Yasutora and Uryu Ishida, until he handed the blades to Ichigo. As soon as he touched the blades there was an explosion of light blue Reiatsu, when it faded Ichigo was holding an oversized katana in his hands.

"Can't this go normally for just **one year**? Is that really too much to ask?" Shadis asked angrily "I will go put in an order for some of those gloves now." and he walked off, grumbling. One of the assistants quickly came over and picked up the pile of blades that he had left on the ground and passed them out to the remainder of the trainees.

A few minutes later the trainees were told to go eat and then sleep.

* * *

Eren was sitting at a table along with Mikasa and Armin; they were mostly silent and simply enjoying their food. Said silence, however, was interrupted when a voice sounded behind them.

"Mind if we sit here?" Eren turned around and saw the orange haired boy, Ichigo if he remembered correctly, alongside Uryu and Sado.

Eren nodded "Sure." The trio sat down across from Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"So what exactly is a Quincy? I have heard the name but I am not quite sure what it means?" Armin asked to break the silence.

"We fight by using the Reishi in the air around us." Uryu explained, raising his arm and forming a bow for a few seconds before letting it dissipate.

Ichigo spoke next "Do any of you know what you want to join after we get out of here?"

"I am joining the Survey Corps." Eren stated.

"As am I." Mikasa replied quickly.

"And me as well." Armin responded.

"That's a surprise, I thought us three would be the only ones crazy enough to join the Survey Corps." Ichigo said.

Eren looked confused "You said you wanted to protect people, wouldn't the Gotei Thirteen be best for that?"

"Well yeah, but I can't stand the thought of being in the same division as that old man." Ichigo replied "Besides, the Survey Corps has the most experience out of everyone, so if you want to be stronger then that is the place to go."

Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion as someone kicked down the door and screamed out "Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned pale "Hide me." And he ducked under the table.

"Ichigo, where are you?" Rangiku Matsumoto rampaged through the room, dragging a very confused looking lieutenant of the thirteenth division with her. She noticed Uryu and Sado sitting at a table and headed over that way "I found you!" She yelled, having seen one of Ichigo's feet sticking out from the side, she promptly reached down and flipped the table over, spilling the people seated at it onto the ground. Ichigo looked up at her in fear.

At this moment the thirteenth division lieutenant snapped out of her confusion "What the hell are you doing Rangiku?"

"Looking for Ichigo?" She replied.

Rukia's eye twitched "I figured that part out." she paused before yelling "**I mean why did you drag me with you!**"

Before Rangiku could reply a concerned looking Renji walked into the room "Rukia, are you ok?"

After him came a Hisagi, who seemed to be trying to merge his face with the palm of his hand. Next Ryuga followed with Sui-Feng, who began to yell at everyone for causing a commotion.

A few moments later Anima, Tachikiru, and Amber walked into the room, Hisagi made his way over to them, still attempting to fuse his face with his palm.

"It seems the idiots are out in full force tonight, eh Hisagi?" Anima commented.

Hisagi just continued walking "I am going to sleep."

Amber spoke up "So Tachikiru, are we going to make them stop."

"Nope." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you can't fix stupid." Tachikiru answered bluntly.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin just sat on the floor, utterly confused as to what was happening. Barely a minute ago they had been having a perfectly calm conversation with Ichigo about the Survey Corps, and now there were a pile of Shinigami all screaming at each other around their overturned table.

Around that time the instructor made his way into the room, he looked at Amber and Tachikiru "What is going on?"

"Beats me." Tachikiru replied. He saw the instructor moving to approach the argument and grabbed his shoulder "Not even a Titan would be dumb enough to get into the middle of that argument. Unless you have a death wish just let it run its course."

Eventually the group of arguing Shinigami managed to come to the conclusion that the only way to resolve their argument was a series of duels. Rangiku walked up to Amber and pointed at her "This is entirely your fault!"

Amber looked puzzled "How in the hell is this my fault?"

"Well, you and me are the only two pretty girls here, but you seemed busy making out with Tachikiru so I was forced to drag Rukia with me. If I had not had to take her Renji would not have followed and then nobody else would have shown up either!" Rangiku reasoned, if it could even be called reasoning.

"Are you drunk or something?" Amber asked dryly.

Tachikiru laughed "See, I told you. You can't fix stupid."

A few minutes later all of the trainees had gathered and were preparing to watch the two women duel. The instructor spoke "This is actually a very good opportunity for all of you to witness how high class Shinigami fight, so pay close attention." ninety percent of the male trainees didn't need to be told twice and were already starting to drool over Rangiku.

"Sip, Kyokai o Tatsu." Amber said calmly. Her Shikai was easily the strangest looking weapon Eren had ever seen. It took the form of a one-hundred-sixty centimeter long and eight centimeter wide blade that came to a point at each end. The center of the blade was hollowed out and a hilt of sorts ran through the center of the blade. What really made the weapon look odd was what appeared to be a membrane made of colorless Reiryoku that filled the hollowed out part of the blade.

"Growl, Haineko." Rangiku released her own Shikai, a cloud of ash forming around her.

Tachikiru walked up to Amber and ran his hand along her blade, drawing some blood "Here you go."

Amber rolled her eyes "Thanks." She reached her hand into the membrane of her weapon and pulled it back. Eren realized that the weapon was some bizarre take on a bow and not a sword. As she drew the membrane back an arrow of Reiryoku formed in the weapon, she fired it at the hilt of Rangiku's Zanpakuto and sent it flying out of her hand. She casually walked up to Rangiku and raised her blade to her head "I win."

"You cheated!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"So sorry, would you rather I used your Reiatsu instead of Tachikiru's?" She turned around and walked back over to Tachikiru, sealing her Shikai.

Every one of the trainees was struggling to pick their jaws up from the ground; they had not expected such a significant gap in power.

"Hey, would you kids kindly stop staring at my wife and go to sleep?" Tachikiru said in a slightly annoyed voice.

* * *

Words: 3,575

A/N: Leave a review if you have questions, suggestions, or pretty much anything you feel like saying.

Translations:

Monsuta: Monster  
Kyokai o Tatsu: Sever the boundary (It kinda means cutting the boundary between her opponents Reiryoku and the Reiryoku in the air, making it leak out)

Let me know if I missed any.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach…  
Disclaimer2: They don't sell a laundry cleaner called Shingeki no Kyojin (Trust me, I looked)

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 3

* * *

Eren woke up and walked to the mess hall to get breakfast, he sat down at a table with Mikasa and Armin. A few minutes later Ichigo, Uryu, and Sado sat down with them.

"Morning." Ichigo said tiredly, yawning and scratching his head.

"Morning, that was quite a fight last night." Armin remarked.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, Amber is horrifying occasionally."

"You know her?" Eren asked, surprised.

"A bit, since the tenth division is right next to the ninth the old man brought me over there quite a bit. Uryu knows her better than I do though." Ichigo explained.

Eren looked at Uryu for more details "She taught me everything I know; she is a half-Quincy." He elaborated.

Soon thereafter they noticed a group forming near the windows and they got up to see what was going on.

There was a very young looking girl with exceptionally pale skin standing outside, she was about Rukia's height and had a figure slightly slimmer than that of Krista. The girl had shoulder length dark grey hair that covered her right eye, her visible left eye was a bright, electric blue, and had a slit for a pupil. She was wearing a long black coat with a blue trim the same color as her eyes. Under the coat she had a miniskirt and boots that reached the midpoint of her thighs, both of which were of similar design to her coat. On the back of each foot there was a small spike with a bit of a hook on it. The trim on her coat extended across its front and back in a series of 'X' shapes. Attached to the small of her back was a pair of identical, sixty-eight centimeter long, wakizashi with hilt wrappings of the same color as her eyes, at the bottom of each hilt there was a small ring. The blades were contained in two black sheathes with a series of jagged patterns on them. The girl was standing in the open field facing Shadis.

They heard the instructor yell "You are a day too late to join."

The girl said something too quiet for them to hear.

"Oh, I see." The instructor sighed "I guess I really can't just tell you to leave then." He pointed at the building where the majority of the trainees were currently eating "Go and introduce yourself, I will add you to the list." The girl nodded and walked into the building, opening the door. Everyone in the room shut their mouths.

"I am Tsume Masamune. I am very sorry I am late, I blame my big brother for leaving without me." She said quietly, shutting her eyes and a light blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

Anima suddenly sneezed all over his breakfast "Damn it." He got up to go get some more food.

* * *

Tsume was gifted with a few seconds of silence before the majority of the male population of the room erupted into a chorus of "She's cute!" followed by various forms of "Are you single?"

She blushed more "Can someone tell me where the food is?" She quickly received a large number of offers to personally escort her around the area as well as one remarkably detailed map considering that it was drawn on a napkin in under a second, describing exactly how to get to the food from her current location. Tsume blinked a few times "Thank you." She quickly ran to where the food was before anyone else could say anything.

After she had gotten her breakfast she looked around for a place to sit, noting that somehow the number of open seats had managed to double. She decided to sit at the table of people who did not seem to be total morons, and walked over to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Ichigo, Uryu, and Sado.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked quietly.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said, making some room for her to sit "So what is your story Tsume? What do you want to do when we get out of here?"

"Well I haven't done too much in my life yet, I was supposed to be here yesterday but my big brother Anima decided to head out without me and I missed the boat." She paused for a second, eating some of her food "I don't really know what I will do after this; I just want to learn how to operate the 3D Maneuvering Gear because it looks fun."

Eren looked upset "You joined the military for fun?"

Tsume blushed "Sorry."

Ichigo quickly changed the subject "So, um… Why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

She looked down at her clothes and blushed again "This is a part of my Zanpakuto." she spoke very quietly.

Eren pulled out one of the blades he had strapped to his back; it still looked exactly the same as it had yesterday.

"You must have had your Asauchi for a long time for it to be that developed." Uryu commented "Did your parents give you one earlier."

She seemed to shrink into her seat a bit and spoke in barely a whisper, blushing heavily "Well, um. I take after my father, I sort of-" the rest was said very quickly "Formed it without an Asauchi."

Armin and Uryu both stood up at the same time "What!?" She did not respond and was saved by the instructor telling them all to come out to get used to the 3DMG harnesses.

* * *

Shadis passed out a harness to each trainee "You will be called up one at a time to demonstrate you can stay upright while using the 3DMG harnesses. Captain Tachikiru Tsuin, the most talented user of the 3DMG alive, will be observing you and will judge if you have what it takes to become worthy of being something other than Titan fodder."

Tachikiru chuckled "Well, if you can't use the 3DMG there really is nothing to be ashamed of. What I am looking for today is not if you are physically able to handle the 3DMG, but mentally. It is easy to train someone to be physically strong enough to use the 3DMG, but I have yet to find a way to force your mindset to adapt to fighting in three dimensions. You either are capable or not and there is nothing that can be done to change it, so don't panic too much."

"Mikasa Ackerman." The instructor called out after a few trainees had gone up. She fastened herself to the device and was lifted into the air, remaining perfectly stable through the whole process.

Tachikiru looked impressed "You did very well."

"Armin Arlet." Shadis yelled, Armin walked up to the contraption and was hoisted up. He shook a bit while he was going up but eventually got the hang of it.

"Sasha Blouse." He called out; the girl seemed very relaxed as she was going up, despite wobbling a bit.

"Reiner Braun." A large boy, rivaling even Sado, walked up to the equipment and remained steady for most of the time.

"Bertolt Hoover." Another boy walked up to the device and managed very similar results to the large boy who had his turn a few minutes ago.

"Uryu Ishida." Uryu walked up to the stand and hooked himself in, making sure to straighten his glasses before he was raised into the air. He took a stance that was the reverse of the one everyone else had taken; he held his body at a bit more of an angle than usual.

The instructor opened his mouth to tell him to fix his stance but Tachikiru stopped him "He is fine, since he primarily uses a bow he needs to take a slightly different stance."

"Jean Kirstein." A determined looking boy walked up and managed to stay almost as stable as Mikasa had through the entire process.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired boy was lifted up into the air; he was even more stable than Mikasa was.

"Krista Lenz." A small blonde girl was hoisted up, smiling as she hung in the air.

"Annie Leonhart." Another blonde girl with a scary expression was lifted into the air; she maintained the expression the entire time.

"Connie Springer." Tsume panicked a bit, she had noticed that he was calling them in alphabetical order, and she had not been called up yet. She was too lost in her worries to pay attention to the boy who had just gone up.

"Sado Yasutora." The large brown haired boy was lifted into the air; he took a stance slightly different than the others, with his right arm out in front of him as though it was a shield.

"Eren Yeager." The boy walked up and was raised into the air, he was steady for a few seconds before flipping over, the crowd erupted into laughs.

Tachikiru spoke "That didn't make much sense, trade harnesses with me." Eren did as he was told and was raised into the air again, this time he was perfectly steady. "I would like to make a small point here, to the one who decided it would be funny to sabotage Eren Yeager's gear I do know who you are, and I suggest you do not try something like this again or you will not graduate."

"And finally, Tsume Masamune, we did not write out a new list just to put your name on it and instead simply added you at the end, I apologize for any inconvenience." The instructor announced, Tsume was relived and walked up to the contraption.

She was lifted into the air, feeling a rush of exhilaration flow through her; this was why she signed up. When she was at the top she did a series of flips. Tsume noticed that there seemed to be an outbreak of nosebleeds in the crowd and suddenly remembered she was wearing a skirt, she blushed and straightened herself out.

As she walked away from the device she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around "Uncle Tachikiru?"

"Levi let you use the 3D Maneuver Gear before, didn't he?" Tachikiru asked.

Tsume blushed and looked down "Yes."

Tachikiru sighed "Well, it doesn't matter. You are a natural either way. I could tell because nobody in their right mind would dare to flip like that on their first time up there."

"I got a bit carried away; it is just so much fun." Tsume explained, still blushing.

Tachikiru rolled his eyes "Well nice to see you anyway. It must be strange; you have already met nearly every one of the seated officers here." He walked off.

* * *

A few weeks later Tsume was lying on her bed early in the morning, thinking about the other trainees to pass the time until the hand-to-hand combat training. Armin was definitely smarter than she was in terms of large scale strategy and she enjoyed talking with him, of course his abilities were somewhat lacking. Connie was interesting, he was not particularly gifted in anything, but he was a good person. Uryu fought and moved differently than everyone else, he was very adept at keeping the situation under control and fighting on his own terms. She couldn't stand Jean, she would admit he had some talent, but he insisted on letting it go to waste in the Royal Guard. Krista was her best friend; she was always nice to everyone and was easy to trust. Annie was really scary; she had talent, but had an attitude that just unnerved her to no end. Sasha was really weird, she was fairly talented, but the way she acted just had Tsume scratching her head trying to understand her. Tsume did not speak to Mikasa much but they did get along rather well, she had a very calm temperament which was a strong contrast to many of the other trainees. Bertolt annoyed her a bit; he had talent but never actually tried to do anything with it. Reiner was overall just a very likable person, he would always help out the other trainees and on top of that he was very talented. Sado was really quiet, but when he did speak it was usually something worth listening to; he was always determined to help people around him. She thought that Eren was in a bit over his head, his dream of exterminating all the Titans was just too much but she could not ignore just how much effort he put forth into training. And finally there was Ichigo, he excelled when it came to practical training, but in everything else he was somewhat lacking. Tsume knew that she had a bit of a crush on him, she had told Krista but wasn't really sure what to do with it, it was something about how determined he was to improve his abilities that drew her to him. Her mind drifted over to what he had said yesterday; he had suddenly announced that himself, Uryu, and Sado were not aiming to enter the top ten in the class, because they were going to join the Survey Corps no matter what and they did not want to get in the way of other people's dreams.

Tsume let out a sigh and got out of bed, deciding that she had passed enough time. She picked up her clothes and went to the shower. When she stepped out she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and arranged her nearly-black dark grey hair to cover her right eye as usual. There wasn't anything wrong with that eye and it looked exactly the same as her other one. She had just found that seeing two of her slitted pupils tended to unnerve people so she kept one eye hidden.

* * *

"Why do my eyes look like this?" She remembered asking her father once.

He had bent down in front of her and messed with her hair "It means you are very perceptive, you get it from me."

"But your eyes look normal." She had complained.

He had shaken his head "Not all the time they aren't."

* * *

She was jerked out of her memories when someone else entered the room; she turned around and saw Krista.

"You're up early." Krista remarked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Tsume responded.

"Why not, thinking about Ichigo?" She teased.

Tsume blushed "Shut up."

"Oh come on, I have the perfect idea for you." Krista said excitedly.

Tsume looked over at her, knowing that this idea would be far from 'perfect'. She gave in with a sigh "Ok, let's hear it."

Krista looked far too happy considering how early in the morning it was "Since today is the hand-to-hand combat training all you need to do is pair up to fight against him, and when he runs at you trip him and make him fall on top of you! It is perfect, nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"What if he accidentally stabs me or himself with the knife?" Tsume asked.

"Simple, just knock the knife out of his hands before you trip him." Krista answered.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" The dark haired girl sighed.

"Please! You have to try it!" Krista begged.

"Fine. But if this goes badly you are never allowed to interfere in my personal life again." Tsume stated.

"And when it works out what do I get?" Krista asked.

"You can say 'I told you so' as many times as you want tomorrow." Tsume answered.

"Deal." Krista agreed "One more thing, move your hair from your other eye too, you will look prettier, and since this is hand-to-hand combat you need to be paying as much attention as you can." She ran over and rearranged Tsume's hair.

* * *

The trainees were all standing in the hand-to-hand combat area; the instructor began to speak to them.

"Today you will learn how to fight without weapons. This is not a vital skill in fighting Titans, but it is still an important skill to have so I expect all of you to give your full effort. Two seated officers are here to instruct you today, Ryuga and Sui-Feng, from the second division." Shadis yelled across the trainees.

After they had been told what to do Tsume took a deep breath and walked over to Ichigo, tossing the wooden knife to him.

He scratched the back of his head "I don't like to fight girls."

She put on the saddest expression she could "Please? All the other guys are pervs."

Ichigo looked uncertain "I guess so then, here I come." He ran at her with the knife.

She looked closely with both her eyes, determining the path he would take from the way his muscles were moving. When he got close she swatted the knife out of his hand and extended her foot, hoping this didn't go terribly wrong. Ichigo tripped and landed on top of her exactly as Krista had planned.

Tsume felt pressure on parts of her body that she was not used to feeling pressure on and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that their legs were a tangled mess, next she noticed that one of Ichigo's hands had wound up on her chest and his other hand had managed to find its way around the back of her head. He had clearly attempted to keep her head from impacting the ground, of course, this also had the side effect of causing their lips to be approximately negative-one centimeters apart, they were kissing.

Yes, overall, this was a _very_ compromising position indeed; judging by the various gasps and whistles coming from around them the other trainees agreed that their position was quite compromising.

They lay there for a few moments, both too shocked to do much more than blush until a voice came from above them "Generally speaking, when you land on a girl like that you are supposed to get up and apologize, not continue to crush her." It was Ryuga.

Ichigo bolted up as quickly as he could and began apologizing to her profusely as she stood up.

Ryuga spoke again "Tsume, I wonder how your father would react if I told him what I just saw." He was laughing "Kids sure do grow up fast."

Tsume's eyes flashed with rage and she swung her foot as hard as she could at Ryuga's shin. She kicked him hard enough to make him spin one-hundred-eighty degrees vertically and land on his head "I wonder how everyone here would react if I told them how your first game of chess went." She replied with a maniacal voice "Or if I told everyone here about how you used to read things upside down." she continued "Or maybe even how you completely trashed the head captains office the first time you use your Bankai and how Captain Ukitake dragged you before him in order to make you explain." All of this was said in a particularly cheerful voice.

"Point taken, you win, I will shut up now." Ryuga gave in with a grunt, gripping his shin in pain. Sui-Feng was standing behind him, unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter.

Tsume turned to Ichigo, who looked terrified "I am so sorry! Please don't kill me!" he begged.

"It's fine, it was my fault you tripped to begin with." Tsume replied, still blushing. She extended her hand and pulled him off his knees.

She turned around to finds someone else to practice with. Tsume soon found herself practicing hand-to-hand combat with (Read: beating the living daylights out of) Jean. A small crowd had gathered around them, everyone winced every time she would slug him in the face, twist his arm behind his back, or knee him in the crotch. (A/N: I don't hate Jean, I think he is a cool character. Tsume on the other hand…)

* * *

Later in the day Tsume was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when Krista popped her head up alongside her bunk.

"See, I told you it would work." She said cheerily.

Tsume turned and glared at her "Yes, it worked almost _too_ well."

"That is debatable, how well did you _want_ it to go?" Krista asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter; did you forget who I am?" Tsume asked "I am Tsume Masamune, daughter of Rein Masamune, captain of the third division and head of the Masamune clan. Like it or not I am judged by different standards than the rest of you are. I am bound to get a ton of flak for what happened today regardless of how accidental it was. Not to mention how my brother will react."

"Oh, so I guess being a noble isn't as amazing as everyone says." Krista observed.

"To be honest there are tons of perks, the only part I can't handle is the politics. I just have no patience for it and I am too shy to argue well with people I don't know." Tsume stated "That is why I think I am going to join the Survey Corps, so I can get away from these annoying standards I need to live up to and just be judged by my ability to kill Titans."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was pounding his face against the wall.

"Ichigo, relax, it wasn't your fault." Armin was standing next to him trying to get him to stop before he gave himself a concussion.

Ichigo said nothing and continued to pound his head against the wall.

"If you feel so bad about it then go talk to her tomorrow morning, she is always the first one in the cafeteria." Armin reasoned "Smashing your head against the wall accomplishes nothing."

Ichigo decided he was right and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tsume woke up early like she normally did, took a shower, and headed to the cafeteria. She was surprised to find that Ichigo had beaten her there and was already seated at their usual table. She quickly got some food and sat down next to him.

"Morning." She said quietly, beginning to blush already.

"Morning." Ichigo replied. He scratched his head "Um. I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I just didn't want you to get hurt when your head hit the ground."

Tsume sighed "I already told you, it was my fault. I am the one who managed to trip you. I appreciate you keeping me from hurting myself."

"Sure. Want to just pretend it never happened?" Ichigo offered hopefully.

Tsume nodded "One second." She leaned over and quickly pressed her lips against his and just as quickly pulled back "There, I can deal with my first kiss being with you, but I can't deal with it being an accident. None of this ever happened." She extended her hand.

Ichigo mindlessly shook her hand, attempting to process what had happened. Eventually he regained use of his brain "What are we doing today?"

"We are going to learn to use the 3DMG." She answered, smiling, she had been looking forward to being able to use the 3DMG ever since her pseudo-cousin Levi had secretly let her use his four years ago.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria were kicked open once again and a very angry looking Anima stormed in. He pointed at Ichigo "You. Me. Duel. Now."

Tsume stood up "Actually brother, I already resolved the issue, and if you were to duel with anyone it would be me, as I am the one who is at fault for the entire incident."

"But he kissed you!" Anima yelled.

"What? Jealous that your little sister had her first kiss before you did?" She asked innocently.

"That isn't the point and you know it. The point is that your actions could cause a serious issue for father." Anima said, annoyed.

"You're right, _my_ actions, not his. So if there is anyone you should duel it would be me." Tsume still spoke with her innocent voice "Honestly, I can't believe that you let yourself fall into this situation. I thought the consensus was that I inherited father's talent in combat and you inherited his talent in politics."

Anima noticed the threat hidden at the end of that, she had told him that he would lose if they did duel "Fine, you win." He turned and left the building.

"You are really scary when you want to be." Ichigo commented.

Tsume let out a breath and blushed "I guess."

* * *

Words: 4,064

A/N: So originally I had a 10,101 word long chapter here, needless to say I cut it up a bit because I felt like the second half seemed a bit too rushed. I finally introduced the main character of the story in the third chapter, She might seem a bit overpowered, but that will only be in comparison to the other trainees.

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

Translations:

None, let me know if I missed any.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is another chunk of that massive chapter I wrote. Just a little thing, I was reading through the Bleach Wiki, trying to find some information when I found out that many of the characters actually had a theme song, I thought it would be fun to find a good theme song for each of the OCs in both of my stories. I will put it on my profile soon along with a short bio of every one of the OCs.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach…  
Disclaimer2: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin either…

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 4

* * *

Later in the day the trainees were led out to a large forest.

"Today you will begin learning how to operate the 3D Maneuver Gear. In order to teach you we have Tachikiru and Amber Tsuin here, two of the most talented users of the 3DMG of all time." Shadis shouted.

Tachikiru spoke "In order to make full use of the 3DMG you must pay close attention to all of your surroundings and view anything and everything as a potential target for a hook. You must also have a good understanding of your current momentum and how to make use of it. I could stand here for days explaining all of the different ways you can use the 3DMG and still barely scratch the surface, so instead I will teach you to develop your own strategies. While using the 3DMG you should always be asking yourself two questions: 'Where can I aim my next hook?' and 'Where would I go if I released my hooks at this moment?'. If you can keep those two questions in your mind then you should have no problem learning to use the 3DMG." He paused "Of course, before you can start asking yourself those questions you should probably understand how the 3DMG works, and how to actually put it on in the first place." Tachikiru signaled for two people to hold open a large diagram "The device as a whole has two functions; the first is the hooks and cable that can be extended and retracted. The second is the 'vents' at the rear, which release condensed Reishi to propel you forward. Both of these functions are powered through your own Reiatsu." He pointed at the center of the diagram "The component responsible for the collection and storage of Reiatsu is this core. Inside each core is a highly specialized Jigokucho (A/N: Hell Butterfly) that sustains itself from both the Reishi in the air and your own Reiatsu called Soju Jigokucho. These Soju Jigokucho were all personally created as well as individually tested by Captain Rein Masamune. They forgo the traditional capabilities of Jigokucho in favor of highly developed Reiryoku absorption abilities as well as the ability to use that stored Reiryoku to power the functions of the 3DMG. In addition to this they also are able to store insanely high quantities of Reiryoku so you do not need to worry about them running out in any reasonable circumstance. It will take time for the Soju Jigokucho to become accustomed to your Reiatsu so at first it will be tricky to control but over time you will develop a sort of bond with your Soju Jigokucho that will allow it to make very efficient use of your Reiatsu and perform much more precise operations. Eventually you may reach a point of being able to communicate mentally with your Soju Jigokucho, at which point use of specialized gloves of blade grips is no longer required and you will have full control over the operations of your 3DMG. In order to hasten the development of this bond with your Soju Jigokucho we request that you keep them with you at all times much like you do your Asauchi. Are there any questions?"

Jean spoke "So basically there are butterflies in the 3DMG that manage all of its functions as well as power it?" Tachikiru nodded and Jean continued "Do we need to do anything to care for them like feed them or something?"

"No, as I said earlier they sustain themselves entirely off of Reishi present in the air, as well as your Reiatsu. As far as other things to care for them there is not much. They do not actually take the form of butterflies like other Jigokucho do; instead they look more like a cocoon as they have no need to move themselves." Tachikiru explained. He reached behind him and pulled something out of his 3DMG, holding it in the palm of his hand in front of him. It was a small cylinder, three centimeters in diameter and five centimeters tall, there was a small ring attached to each of the flat sides "This is a core. There is a cavity in the center one centimeter in diameter and three centimeters taller that houses the Soju Jigokucho. It is surrounded by one centimeter thick, highly durable metal that protects its relatively delicate body. While I do not recommend trying it out, this casing is able to withstand being stepped on by a Gillian class Titan without harming the entity inside. That said, the Soju Jigokucho do not enjoy being dropped so do take care to be gentle. As you can see, there are rings at the top and bottom that make it easier to carry when it is not inside of your 3DMG. Most Shinigami choose to attach them to wristbands because, as I am sure those of you who pay attention in class are aware, that is where Shinigami release the majority of their Reiatsu and it is supposed to make a bond easier to develop. Personally I keep mine attached to the hilt of one of my Zanpakuto, but as long as you can easily retrieve it you can keep it in your mouth for all I care." He gestured at a large crate next to him "Everyone can come up and get one now, once you have one we will take a five minute break in order to allow the Soju Jigokucho time to become slightly accustomed to your Reiatsu."

All the trainees went up and received a core along with a short length of very thin chain to allow them to attach it wherever they wanted. Mikasa, Armin, Krista, and Sado all decided to attach them to their right wrists. Uryu let it hang next to his Quincy Cross, Ichigo decided to attach it to the tassels on the bottom of the hilt of his Zanpakuto, and Tsume fastened it to her left wrist.

"I am surprised you didn't have one already Tsume." Uryu commented.

"According to my father it is best to start learning the 3DMG at the same time you start forming a bond with the Soju Jigokucho." Tsume replied quietly.

"I had no idea that Shinigami released their Reiatsu through their wrists." Ichigo said sadly.

Armin rolled his eyes "It isn't all that hard to figure out. There is a reason we cast Kido with our hands and not our feet or something."

Meanwhile, Tsume was holding her Soju Jigokucho close to her face and whispering too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Um, Tsume, what are you doing?" Krista asked.

"I was introducing myself?" Tsume replied, looking like she had been asked how to breathe.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking perplexed.

Uryu sighed "Well if you put a bit of thought into it you would be able to figure out that her father created all of these Soju Jigokucho as well as all of the common Jigokucho. She likely grew up surrounded by them and in her eyes it might seem rude not to introduce yourself to them." He pointed out "Not to mention that her Reiatsu is likely very similar to her fathers, so it may be able to recognize her relationship to its creator."

Before they could continue the conversation Tachikiru spoke "Ok, five minutes are up, time to start using the 3DMG. Come up and get the gear." The trainees eagerly ran up to him and put on their gear. Before long they were pulling themselves through the forest.

Tsume had been waiting for this moment for the past year, she fired a hook into the trunk of a nearby tree and pulled herself along the line, planting her feet on the trunk and standing against it, a large grin appearing on her face. She reached up and brushed her hair away from her right eye so she would be able to see better.

She released the hook and launched herself off the tree, quickly aiming her second hook at the branch of another tree and swinging herself under it as she reeled herself in. She released the hook and landed lightly on the branch.

"This isn't your first time with the 3DMG, if I remember correctly you said Levi let you use his?" Tachikiru asked, having just landed on the branch beside her.

Tsume nodded "Yes, he let me use his a bit more than a year ago."

"How long did he let you use it for?" Tachikiru questioned.

"I'm not sure, about ten hours I think." Tsume answered.

"Well, let's see how fast you can go." He suggested.

Tsume nodded and flung herself off the branch. She fired a hook into a nearby branch and pulled herself along it.

Tachikiru was close behind her "Try to avoid simply pulling yourself straight along the line. It is better to use the hooks as mainly a method of steering instead of a way of increasing your speed."

Tsume took the tip and launched one of her hooks into a tree trunk diagonally in front of her; she swung around the tree and quickly repeated the process with another tree, gradually gaining speed as she did so.

"Good job, stop for a moment now." Tachikiru instructed and they both landed on a branch "A few little tricks, first you should always be reeling yourself in when you are making a turn, this will add to your speed. Next, you should keep in mind that altitude is a way of storing speed, in order to gain more speed it is always best to aim your hooks at locations that are at a higher elevation than you are, If you are reeling yourself in while doing this you will slowly gain height. When you reach a point where most of your surroundings aren't higher than you swing down and convert your height into more speed, then repeat the process. Finally, just work on your timing when you release your hooks and you will lose less speed in your turns. Until you learn Shunpo that is all I can teach you."

"Thanks." Tsume said before launching herself off the branch. She launched a hook into a branch far above her and began to reel in, using the vents to keep accelerating forward as she moved up and releasing the hook when she was directly below it. She then fired another hook into a branch and swung herself up as fast as she could, releasing the hook and sending her flying high above the canopy of the forest. She looked around in awe at the view, enjoying the feeling of air flowing around her body before falling back through the canopy and hooking to a branch to keep herself from hitting the ground. She noticed Tachikiru give a signal and both of them headed back to where the majority of the other trainees were still smashing their faces into trees.

She landed lightly on a branch, watching the other trainees begin to get the hang of the 3DMG.

* * *

Later in the day Tsume sat at her usual table with Ichigo, Sado, Uryu, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Krista.

Ichigo, who was covered in bruises, spoke "That was horrible."

Uryu pushed up his glasses "Maybe if you would accept the laws of physics as what they were and stopped trying to break them you would not have so much trouble."

Ichigo ignored him "Tsume, how did you do all of those moves?"

Tsume blushed heavily "My parents are really good friends with Amber and Tachikiru, their son Levi let me use his 3DMG for a while last year ago."

"Lucky." Eren said, thinking about what he had been doing around last year.

* * *

A few months later it was time for them to be trained in Kido, the students lined up in front of a row of targets.

The instructor spoke "Today you will begin learning the art of Kido. It has many uses and is an essential tool in the arsenal of anyone who hopes to stand up to the Titans. To teach you Kido we have three seated officers who are all well versed in the many uses of Kido; Saiden Yoshitan of the eighth division, Rangiku Matsumoto of the tenth division, and Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth division." Tsume noted that Ryuga was with them for some reason.

Saiden stepped forward "As your instructor said, Kido is vital in order to effectively fight off Titans, however, you cannot rely on it at all times as Titans are exceptionally resilient to Reiryoku based attacks. Today you will learn Kido in the same way myself, Ryuga, Captain Rein, and Senna learned many years ago. Your goal is to use Hado number one, Sho, with the incantation and push those wooden blocks off of their posts one at a time. Remember, no matter how badly you do, you cannot possibly do worse than Ryuga did."

"So that is why you had me come today." Ryuga said angrily.

Mikasa's turn came rather quickly; she successfully cast the spell and launched the wooden block backwards with a good deal of force.

Next up was Armin, who actually managed to punch a hole through the block, proving that he was fairly gifted in terms of Kido.

Sasha came next, barely managing to get the block to fall off the post; Saiden said she was not focused enough.

Reiner and Bertolt both managed to knock the block off the post without much difficulty.

When Uryu's turn came he gave a confused look at Saiden "I am a Quincy, I can't use Kido."

"Good point, just shoot it with an arrow or something." Rukia suggested.

Uryu formed his bow and planted an arrow directly in the center of the block, completely vaporizing it.

Next was Jean, he was able to launch the block off the table with ease.

When Ichigo's turn came he raised his hand and pointed at the block, raising his Reiatsu to its limit. Before he could cast the spell Saiden appeared next to him and grabbed his hand "Please, don't use that much power or you will make Ryuga look like a Kido master."

Ichigo nodded and tried again, successfully casting the spell, but the block did have some singes on it after he used the spell.

Krista, Annie, and Connie all pushed the block off the post with few problems. Sado was up next "I am unable to use Kido." He explained.

Saiden shrugged "Whatever, just do something."

Sado nodded, holding his right hand out in front of him. A metallic looking liquid encased his right arm and solidified, leaving his arm with a sort of armor on it. Sado clenched his hand into a fist and swung his arm forward in a punch. As he punched the air a massive blast of blue energy shot at the block, completely obliterating it along with the platform it had been resting on.

Next it was Eren's turn. Eren cast the spell, just barely nudging the block off the platform.

Finally it was Tsume's turn; she pointed her finger at the block and completely skipped the incantation "Hado number one, Sho." The block was launched off the platform and landed far in the distance.

Saiden sighed "Obviously this training is not particularly new for you Tsume, why don't you try something that is actually challenging?"

Tsume blushed heavily, raising her hand palm out at the platform that the block had been resting on "Ye lord. Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui." She spoke very quietly, blushing the whole way through. When she was done a large blast of blue energy fired from her hand and incinerated the platform, the spell continued on and left a medium sized crater in the hillside.

* * *

Later that day Tsume, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Krista were sitting at their usual table eating dinner.

"So Tsume, where did you learn Kido?" Ichigo asked.

She blushed, as per usual, and spoke "My father's third seat, Izuru Kira, taught me a bit a few years ago when my father asked him to watch me while he was on a mission."

"You're so lucky, what else did people teach you?" Krista asked enviously.

"My brother taught me Zanjutsu, but I am nowhere near as talented as he is with it. My father's third seat also taught me healing Kido. I learned hand-to-hand combat from my mother and Ryuga; my father taught me a lot about outsmarting an opponent." She paused "Levi taught me the concepts of Hoho, but I have never tried it."

"Well then at least there is one subject that we will be on even ground to start." Ichigo said cheerfully, patting her on the back. Noticing her blushing he continued "Hey, it isn't your fault that you are good at everything, no need to be embarrassed."

* * *

Zanjutsu training came soon enough, when it did the instructor had all of the line up in the same place they had practiced hand-to-hand combat and shouted across them "You will learn to fight with a blade here, in order to teach you we have Anima Masamune of the third division, Renji Abari of the sixth division, and Hisagi Shuhei of the seventh division."

Anima stepped forward "Teaching the way of the sword is not as simple as just watching and taking notes. Every person has their own unique fighting style, and I am here to get you started on developing your own. To get you started we will go over some simple stances and forms, you are responsible from building off of them. Are there any questions?"

One trainee raised his hand "How will we develop a style of fighting to use against Titans without actually fighting them?"

"You must adapt your fighting style to match the situation you are in. That is what separates the experts from trainees such as yourself." Anima answered "For now just focus on finding your own strengths and weaknesses and working with them."

After he had demonstrated some basic techniques for wielding the Asauchi given to the trainees he passed out dummy handles to everyone so they would have something to hold the blades by and told them to form into pairs and begin practicing.

Tsume walked over to Ichigo "Try not to assault me this time." She was much calmer than usual, although she still blushed and her voice was quiet.

Ichigo nodded "Will do." He reached back and drew the enormous Katana from his back, trying to figure out how he should wield it.

Tsume noticed the look of confusion on his face "Remember one thing, a Zanpakuto is a reflection of your soul, wielding it will come as easily as moving your arm if you trust your instincts. I would recommend that you try not to focus on the stances Anima just explained and let your body figure it out on its own."

"Thanks for the tip." Ichigo said, his face calming down. He gripped the Katana in both hands, holding it out in front of him.

Tsume gathered some Reiatsu around her hands and formed a pair of gloves with what appeared to be very slight claws at the fingers. She reached behind her and gripped the hilt of one of the two wakizashi on her back with her right hand, drawing it from its sheath "Whenever you are ready, Ichigo."

Hisagi frowned "She is not taking him seriously at all."

Anima chuckled "The fight is horribly mismatched. My sister formed her Zanpakuto without an Asauchi, meaning that she skipped the process of imprinting it with her Reiryoku; currently it is as developed as it ever will get. Ichigo on the other hand only has his Zanpakuto half formed, and even if he had fully formed his sword, I doubt he could beat my sister."

"Still, she is just taking this as a joke." Hisagi responded.

Anima shook his head "No, I talked to her last night about what she should do. She is going to simply observe how he fights and then relentlessly exploit the weaknesses in his style until he corrects them. She is not fighting to win, she is fighting to teach. Besides, even I would not want to face Tsume in a fight with our sealed Zanpakuto. Remember, every part of her clothing is part of her Zanpakuto, she has many tricks quite literally up her sleeves." The pair focused back on the fight, leaving Renji to deal with the many questions from the other trainees.

Ichigo initiated the fight by charging at Tsume with a heavy downward swipe, Tsume brought her blade up to respond, noting that there was immense force behind the attack. That made sense, since his weapon was so heavy any sort of downwards swing would carry tremendous force, however; an upward swipe would be exceptionally weak in comparison, and he would need to raise his sword above his head again at some point. She backed off a bit, letting him attack again to get a feel for his weapon. This time Ichigo tried to use a quick series of horizontal slashes, all of which Tsume parried with some effort.

After a few more clashes Tsume had gotten a good idea of his fighting style, he focused on putting all his strength into each attack and trying to batter his way through his opponents' defenses. That sort of strategy worked very well as long as your opponent parried each attack. Ichigo would be able to exhaust most forms of defense over time by constantly pounding their arms with heavy attacks, but there was a weakness, one that Tsume planned to exploit right now.

The next time Ichigo swung at her she slipped her small body around his blade and got in very close, pointing her short sword at his neck while he was still off balance from his attack missing.

Ichigo was not the best when it came to theories and explanations, but when to learning from experience he was unmatched. He realized what the weakness in his style was almost as easily as Tsume had and was working on a way to deal with it. The first option he had was simply to never let someone dodge his attacks, but against an opponent as small and agile as Tsume that would be nearly impossible. His second option would be to stop putting all his strength behind every attack and switch over to using lighter attacks, but that would make the heavy weight of his weapon irrelevant, and he was not dumb enough to think that he had any hope of winning in a match of speed against Tsume. His final option was his best bet; he would mix in lighter attacks with his heavy attacks, using the lighter attacks to create an opening and a heavy attack to exploit it.

He charged at Tsume once again, opening with a light swing horizontally, forcing her to parry. He then attacked from her other side, forcing her to react quickly. He continued to pelt her from all sides until he noticed a small misstep on her part. He quickly gripped his sword in both hands, bringing it down at her.

"See, I told you she needed to take him more seriously." Hisagi commented to Anima.

"No, she allowed that to happen to make sure he would recognize and exploit an opening. Now we get to see her get serious for a moment." Anima replied.

Tsume reached back with her left hand, drawing her other wakizashi and easily blocked Ichigo's strike with both her blades, pushing him back. She took the time to spin her left blade around her hand, switching to a backhand hold and lunging after him. She put him on the defensive with an insanely quick series of swings from her right blade before swinging her left blade up, forcing him to block the attack or lose a leg. The moment their blades made contact Tsume released her hold on her left blade and grabbed hold of the sharpened edge of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, pulling herself on top of it. She seemed to glide along his blade as she placed her foot on Ichigo's chest and pushed him to the ground, holding her right blade at his throat and hooking the spike on the back of her left boot through the ring on the bottom of her left blade's hilt, flinging it into her hand before it even touched the ground.

Tsume blushed a bit "You are really good at this." She extended her hand

"Good? You completely destroyed me!" Ichigo practically shouted as he took her hand and let himself be pulled up.

"Please, that was your first real fight with that sword and you still managed to get me to draw my second blade." She replied quietly "Come on, you must be tired, let's watch the others duel."

They looked over at Uryu, who was fighting against Krista. He had pulled out two bizarre looking weapons that seemed to have energy in place of a blade and was matching her blow for blow. Sado, who was fighting against Armin, had covered his entire right arm in armor and was using it to parry Armin's attacks. Eren was dueling with Mikasa, who was stopping every few moments to tell him what he was doing wrong. On the other side of the area Renji had clearly said something to get on Annie's nerves because she was currently relentlessly smashing her blades against his Zanpakuto, forcing him into the corner, despite the fact that he was one of the instructors.

The other two instructors, Anima and Hisagi, seemed to have decided to have a duel in order to pass the time. Anima was easily keeping Hisagi at bay with simple parries, calmly intercepting each attack before Hisagi could react.

"Your brother is really good." Ichigo noted.

Tsume nodded "In a battle of pure Zanjutsu, without consideration of Reiatsu or anything else, he would beat anybody in Seireitei without any question. We have absolutely no idea where he gets that talent from, neither of our parents have anything close to resembling a traditional fighting style."

"I can certainly see that in you, I have never seen anybody hold a sword backhand before." Ichigo commented.

"My fighting style is very unique because my entire outfit is part of my Zanpakuto. I can do things like grabbing the blade of your sword because of that." Tsume explained.

They looked back at the fight between Anima and Hisagi just in time to see Anima initiate a quick series of slashes and stabbed before twirling his blade and sending Hisagi's Zanpakuto flying, ending the fight.

* * *

It was not until the middle of the next winter that they began Hoho training. As usual Shadis began to yell across the trainees "Listen up maggots, today you will be learning Hoho, we have four very important guests that will teach you everything you need to know. These are Tachikiru and Amber Tsuin, if you were paying attention in your classes you will know that the Tsuin clan is the clan that first invented Shunpo. In addition to them we also have Rein and Senna Masamune. In case you are denser than a rock, the heads and ladies of two out of the four great noble houses are standing before you today, I recommend that you show some respect."

Tachikiru stepped forward "My first order of business is to dispel the illusions that you likely have about what Shunpo really is. Shunpo is not a replacement for the 3DMG, nor does it alone make it possible to fight anything but the very smallest of Titans. The maximum distance that I am able to travel with one step is five meters, most of you will only be able to manage one meter on your first attempts. The only person that is capable of making a step further than me is Ryuga while he is using his Bankai; however, he is an exception. While Ryuga is using Bankai he is able to make steps up to one-hundred meters. Thus, Shunpo is a tool that is used to augment your abilities with the 3DMG, it allows you to quickly change direction as well as make small adjustments to your position in order to avoid attacks and set up attacks of your own." Tachikiru paused, letting the information sink in "Shunpo is not something that can be explained easily, it is something that you must feel. The best way to describe it is that you focus your Reiatsu into your feet and attempt to 'step' to another location. You can all try it now."

Once he had finished speaking Amber and Rein stepped forwards and walked over to Uryu and Sado respectively, Amber spoke first "Obviously, you are a Quincy, so you have to learn your own variation of this technique, it is called Hirenkyaku. The general idea is that you ride on currents of Reishi beneath your feet, due to this it is actually much easier to perform while in midair so we will be moving to another area that will greatly lessen the odds of you appearing on top of someone else." She led him away from the group.

Next Rein spoke to Sado "You have an exceptionally rare ability known as a Fullbring; it operates by manipulating the properties of what is around you in order to increase your speed. While I am not able to perform this technique I am very experienced in the use of Shunpo and Sonido, so I should be able to help you master it." Rein led Sado away, in the opposite direction of Amber.

"Right, now all of you can try to use Shunpo, Senna and I will give you tips where we can." Tachikiru announced.

The trainees made their first attempt to use Shunpo, and to the complete shock of everyone, Krista successfully performed a step on her first attempt. Not only had she successfully performed Shunpo, but she had also managed to step a whole two meters.

Tachikiru looked surprised "That was very impressive for a first attempt. Can you do it again?"

Krista successfully vanished and re-appeared exactly where she had started, looking more surprised than anyone else. Upon seeing her success the other Trainees began to figure it out as well, Tsume, Ichigo, and Mikasa all succeeding on their second attempt, followed not much later by the rest of the class.

"Well, there is not much else you can learn at this point, until you master what you know I have nothing else to teach you. One small tip however, avoid using Shunpo while your hooks are extended, there is a very high probability of you getting yourself tangled." Tachikiru stated, sending the trainees inside.

* * *

Words: 5,169

A/N: Pretty long chapter here, leave a review and tell me what you think.

Translations:

None, let me know if I missed something.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Haven't updated this story in a while (eleven days). If you enjoy this story you might want to check out my other two stories, they have the same characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach…  
Disclaimer2: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin…

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 5

* * *

It was a little more than a week before the class was set to graduate; Shadis had the trainees in the forest doing their final run through the training course.

Tsume fired a hook into one of the trees and pulled herself off the ground, detaching the hook the moment she passed by it and firing her second hook into the next tree. She bent herself back to avoid hitting her head against a branch and swung around the tree, coming into range of the first target. As she approached she fired one of her hooks into the cutout's upper thigh and swung herself between its legs. Once she was on the other side she launched a hook into a branch above her, reeling herself along it vertically up the cutout's spine. As she reached the vulnerable area at the back of its neck she drew her two wakizashi and materialized her gloves, slicing out a large 'V' shaped section vertically through the area rather than the traditional horizontal cut. Tsume continued along her path and flew high above the canopy of the forest, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness as she reached the peak of her jump and sheathed her blades but kept her gloves on. When she had re-entered the canopy she made a slight adjustment to her position with Shunpo and grabbed hold of a branch with both her hands. She swung around the branch before letting go and sending herself flying forward in the direction of the next target. She gathered her Reiatsu in her feet in preparation to quickly change direction as she approached the target. Tsume fired her hook into the bottom of a tree on the other side of her target and reeled herself along the line. When she reached the trunk of the tree she planted both feet on it and released the Reiatsu she had concentrated in her feet, propelling herself diagonally away from the trunk and sending out a spray of splinters. Tsume rotated herself in midair, drawing her blades once again and taking a large chunk out of the back of the cutout's neck before doing a series of flips and landing lightly on a branch. She decided that two targets would be enough to prove her skill and left the remaining cutouts to the other trainees.

The first trainee she saw was Mikasa, followed closely by Eren. Mikasa was slightly ahead of him, but he was still managing to mirror her movements nearly perfectly. Both of them took moderately sized chunks out of the backs of the cutouts' necks before they turned and landed on branches near Tsume.

"I assume you were the one who made those bizarre cuts into two of the targets." Eren stated.

Tsume blushed and replied quietly "Yeah." She then re-focused on the next set of trainees entering the field of targets.

Ichigo and Uryu were in the lead with Jean following a bit behind them. Ichigo swung behind one of the targets with his oversized Zanpakuto already drawn and slashed through it. Due to the size of his blade he also took the entire head off of the cutout, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud crash as Ichigo did the same to a second target. Jean showed a textbook example of how to cut through the back of a Titan's neck, managing to take two perfect 'V' shaped chunks out of the cutouts neck. Uryu was a bit different, he took a more indirect rout around the targets and formed his bow; he drew it back and fired a hail of arrows into the back of one of the cutouts' necks, turning it into a fairly good imitation of a pincushion. He then retrieved two of his bizarre blade-like weapons from his waist and activated them, easily slicing through the back of another target's neck. All three of them landed near the rest of the trainees and watched the rest of the class pass through.

After Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie, and Sasha had dispatched their targets Sado came through, followed closely by Armin and Krista. Sado waited off to the side a bit as they destroyed their targets before he moved in, metallic liquid creeping over his right arm. He seemed to circle around one of the targets for a moment before changing direction and moving directly at it. His right arm glowed with blue energy and he punched one of the cutouts in the back of its neck. He released the energy blast and left a gaping hole in the target which he then swung through, the blast had also incinerated the neck of another target, showing that his circling around had actually been him lining up two targets to take out at once.

Once the rest of the class had come through and dispatched some of the targets Shadis walked over to them "Well done all of you. Go inside and get something to eat, tonight we will announce the top ten in the class."

* * *

Tsume sat down at the same table she had been eating at nearly every day for the past four years. She was sitting on the right edge of the table, with Ichigo sitting directly to her left. Next to him was Uryu and on the left side of the table sat Sado. Krista was sitting directly across from her and to her right was Eren, followed by Mikasa and then Armin.

"So, has everyone decided what they wanted to join?" Krista asked.

Ichigo, Eren, Uryu, and Sado all spoke in unison "We are joining the Survey Corps."

"So am I." Mikasa spoke shortly after them.

"I think I will too." Armin said quietly.

"What about you Tsume?" Krista asked.

Tsume swallowed her food "I am going to join the Survey Corps."

"Really Tsume? You are bound to be in the top ten, why not join the Royal Guard?" Armin asked.

"Or if the Royal Guard isn't for you why not go and join the Gotei Thirteen with your family." Krista continued.

Tsume blushed a bit "Well it is actually really simple, I hate odd numbers."

Everyone at the table looked confused; Eren spoke for the rest of them "What?"

"If I were to join the Third Division with my father I would only be able to get to the fifth seat, I really don't like odd numbers and both three and five are odd numbers." She paused for a bit "I joined the military so I could use the 3DMG, and you rarely get to actually use it if you join the Royal Guard, so the Survey Corps was the only option."

"The scary part is that her reasoning actually makes sense." Uryu commented, pushing up his glasses.

Krista spoke after a moment "Well if all my friends are joining the Survey Corps I guess I should go too."

"You shouldn't feel the need to follow us." Eren said firmly "It's not that we don't want you to come, but the Survey Corps is only for people who actually want to join it. If you join just because all your friends did it is almost asking to die."

Ichigo leaned across the table and flicked him in the forehead "We all know that, you have said it at least fifty times over the past four years. Telling her that is like saying her abilities are not good enough for the Survey Corps." Ichigo smirked "Which is pretty odd considering that she has far better grades than you do, and is not that far off in practical training."

"It's not a matter of skill; it's a matter of motivation." Eren said stubbornly.

Uryu sighed "Yes, everyone has heard of your legendary devotion to killing the Titans. That doesn't mean anyone else is not motivated, it just makes you borderline psychotic."

Krista looked slightly guilty "Um, I was just joking. I would have joined the Survey Corps even if you guys weren't."

"Why do you want to join them?" Ichigo asked in a curious voice.

"I don't really know, I just feel like it is the right thing to do. After spending so much time with you guys I would not be able to just sit around and let you do all the work." She smirked "And I definitely can't let you have all the credit for wiping out the Titans."

Armin spoke "So Tsume, does your family know you want to join the Survey Corps?"

Tsume shook her head "No, but it doesn't matter." She gripped her fork extremely tightly, bending the metal "They know I would do pretty much anything to get away from these stupid, pointless, and useless political formalities that are shoved on my head any time I walk within one-hundred meters of anyone even remotely involved with another noble house." By the time she had finished speaking her fork looked more like a spoon and Ichigo's shoulder had sprouted a small black and blue flame that he was frantically trying to extinguish without causing a commotion.

Tsume lowered her Reiatsu back down to safe levels and the flame on Ichigo's shoulder vanished. She blushed heavily "Sorry about that." She looked down at what was once a perfectly innocent fork and her blush deepened. She took the lump of metal and gently placed it on her plate, standing up and putting the plate away.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone that angry before." Uryu remarked.

"Yeah, 'stupid, pointless, useless political formalities' seem to be the only thing actually able to make her angry, so I usually try to stay far away from speaking about that topic." Krista said.

* * *

Not much later Shadis came into the room and told all the trainees to follow him to a large room and arrange themselves in an orderly fashion. He spoke "Listen up, tonight we are going to announce the top ten in this class, only those ten students will have the privilege of joining the Royal Guard if they so choose. I will call them up one by one, starting with the tenth rank, when called you are to form a line in front of the rest of the class."

Shadis walked up to a podium "Filling the tenth position is Krista Lenz, for her outstanding written grades and above average practical grades." Krista walked up and stood off to the right.

"Next, in the ninth position, is Sasha Blouse; while her methods are strange at best she always gets a good result." Sasha walked up and stood next to Krista.

"In the eighth position is Connie Springer, for his substantial practical abilities despite rather low written grades." Connie also stepped up and joined the line.

"Next we have Jean Kirstein in the seventh position, he has shown himself to be a natural in use of the 3D Maneuver Gear as well as having a gift in making the most of bad situations." Jean walked up and stood next to Connie.

"After him is Eren Yeager, in the sixth position. Eren has demonstrated unparalleled dedication and motivation to protecting humanity, which more than makes up for his lack of any particular gifts." Eren was not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but took his position regardless.

"In the fifth position is Annie Leonhart, who has demonstrated near perfection in the art of actually taking down a Titan." Annie also stepped up and stood next to Eren.

"The forth position is held by Bertolt Hoover, who despite lack of initiative has shown himself to possess great talents." Bertolt stepped forward and took his place.

"Next is Reiner Braun, who is in the third position. He has shown himself to be a talented soldier in all regards, while also forming a strong bond with all of his allies." Reiner also stepped forward, taking his place next to Bertolt.

"In the second position is Mikasa Ackerman, who has demonstrated exceptional talent in all areas." Mikasa walked forward and stood in the line.

"Before I announce the first place trainee I would like to mention some others who, although they did not make it into the top ten, displayed exceptional abilities. The first is Armin Arlet, who was able to match the first place trainee in all academic areas but fell off significantly in practical training. Next is Ichigo Kurosaki, who was the opposite. He matched the first place candidate in practical areas but his academic performance was nothing short of a disaster. Finally we have Uryu Ishida and Sado Yasutora, who despite the vastly different nature of their abilities still were able to work together with the other trainees."

"Now, in the first position, is Tsume Masamune. She has demonstrated a level of talent that even goes beyond those exemplified by her own father, who was undoubtedly the most talented student we have ever seen prior to Tsume's enrollment. She has achieved near perfection in all areas of study, and despite her shy personality she still has managed to form a strong friendship with a number of the other trainees." Tsume walked up to the line and took her position on the far right.

"That concludes this ceremony, you trainees will have the next week off and you are free to go and visit your families, when you return you will all choose which branch of the military you wish to join. With that, you are all dismissed." Shadis finished.

As the trainees turned to leave the room Tsume felt someone grab her shoulder and turned around, it was Anima.

"Hey Tsume, great job on getting first place, father wanted me to convey a message." He said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Tsume asked.

"If you decide to come home for the week you have off you are more than welcome to bring your friends along. He also said something about a party in honor of you actually getting higher grades than he did. Think about it for a bit, but if they are coming you should leave sometime tonight." Anima explained, ushering Tsume after her friends, who were already moving ahead. Tsume was swept along with the crowd before she could reply. Soon she found herself in a large room with food and drinks; she quickly made her way over to where she could sense her friends' Reiatsu.

"Oh, there you are Tsume. I thought we lost you or something." Ichigo remarked.

"No, I was just talking to my brother." Tsume replied.

The rest of their group walked over and Armin spoke "Hey Tsume, are you going to go home for the week?"

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Tsume asked.

"Well, none of us actually have anywhere to go so we were going to stay here." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, isn't your father a Captain?" Krista asked, Ichigo pretended he didn't hear her.

"Well, if you guys don't have anywhere to go my father offered for you to come with me." Tsume said quietly.

"That sounds great." Eren said happily.

"I find that acceptable." Uryu remarked, pushing up his glasses "When do we leave?"

"We leave tonight, if you guys want to come." Tsume answered.

* * *

The next morning Tsume, Anima, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Ichigo, Uryu, and Sado all stepped off the boat. They were inside of Wall Sina, currently standing in front of the main headquarters of the eighth division, which was located in one of the twelve sections that jutted out of the innermost wall.

"So where is your house Tsume?" Ichigo asked.

"It is on the other side of the area. The main headquarters of each division but the first is located in one of the out-jutting sections of Wall Sina. In the center of Wall Sina is the Royal Wall, which is guarded by the Royal Guard. Inside that wall is the Royal Palace, the Royal Wall is significantly stronger than the rest of the walls, and the area inside it is effectively in its own dimension, it is also the only wall with a roof. On top of the roof are a bunch of government offices like the Central Forty-Six." She paused "In between the division headquarters and the Royal Wall are the various noble family manors, with the Masamune being behind the third Squad, the Tsuin being behind the ninth squad, the Kuchiki behind the sixth squad, and the Shihoin behind the second squad. The other eight areas are divided between various smaller family manors for minor noble houses."

Soon they passed through the inner gate and into the inner area of Wall Sina most of the group looked around in awe, never having been this far into the interior before. They began walking in the direction of the Masamune Clan Family Manor.

"Tsume, what is your father like?" Eren asked.

Tsume frowned "I am not really sure how to describe him, he is utterly ridiculous in the level of power he has, and the things he can do with his Reiatsu are insane. Despite that he never talks down to anyone and he knows his own limits exactly. Every action he takes is calculated and thought through so nothing ever really gets out of his control. He is also very good at seeing things from other people's eyes. Overall I would say that as long as you don't do anything deliberately wrong he will be fine with you."

They had arrived at the entrance to the Masamune Clan Family Manor late in the afternoon, Anima opened the door and the group entered the compound, Rein stepped out to meet them

"Hey Tsume, nice to see you again." Rein said simply.

"Hi Dad." Tsume replied, smiling "Where's Mom?"

"She is on a mission, she should be back tonight." Rein answered.

"Ok." Tsume paused "This is Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, and Krista Lenz." She pointed to each of them in turn "And guys, this is my father."

Rein waved "Hello, welcome, make yourself at home; you know, all those host-like things to say."

"Long day?" Anima asked.

"You have no idea. The Survey Corps actually found a group of refugees right in between Wall Maria and Wall Rosa. Obviously they were closest to the third division's gate so we were put in charge of evacuating them. Crossing that sort of distances on horse or with the 3DMG is one thing; walking it while having to fight off every Titan you see is another, especially when the people you are trying to escort all panic and run in different directions any time something happens." Rein explained "Anyway, Tsume can show you to the guest rooms."

Once they had left Rein spoke to Anima "So, what did you just notice?"

Anima shook his head "I am almost positive I have met that girl, Krista, before. I never noticed when I was helping with the training, but now that she has been pointed out to me she looks extremely familiar."

"The easiest solution is to just ask, but do whatever you feel is best; she clearly isn't a threat of any sort." Rein said, stretching his arms out behind his back.

"You really seem tired." Anima said.

"Did I forget to mention that I had to actually convince the Central Forty-Six to allow the refugees to enter wall Rosa?" Rein asked.

"No, that would explain it." Anima replied "It seems like dealing with the Central Forty-Six makes you want to kill something."

"Of course it does, they are just a bunch of self-serving jerks who think they are the greatest thing ever to exist and only actually care about showing off their power." Rein answered "I've met the Soul King and he is a very reasonable person, I have absolutely no clue what possessed him to go and create the Central Forty-Six."

* * *

Tsume had just finished showing everyone to their rooms, which were right next to her and Anima's rooms, and they had all gone in and unpacked their things. Tsume had entered her own room and stood in front of a mirror. She brushed her hair from her right eye, baring both her slitted pupils at her reflection. She raised her left wrist in front of her face, letting the Soju Jigokucho attached to it hang down level with her eyes "It sure is nice to be home right?" She asked it. In response the Soju Jigokucho emitted a small pulse of black and blue flames that quickly flowed along the chain until it touched her arm, where it traveled the surface of her skin, ending at the tips of her toes and leaving a faint tingling sensation. Tsume reached back and drew one of her wakizashi, lying down on her bed and looking at the blade. She heard a door open and close in the hallway outside her room so she quickly stood up, sheathed the blade, and walked out of her room. By the time she was out everyone else had also left their rooms "Are you guys hungry yet?" She asked.

"Sure, I could go for some food." Ichigo replied.

Tsume led them down to a room with a large table in the center and they all sat down. Rein entered the room followed by Anima. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"I guess I still can't do it." Anima said

"You aren't the only one; Tsume still hasn't managed to complete it yet." Rein said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsume asked, hearing her name.

Anima raised his palm out in front of him and focused his Reiatsu, which formed a navy blue orb in his hand. Eventually the Reiatsu took shape, forming the outline of a swallow that flew around the room before dissipating "I still can't make it last more than a few seconds." Anima stated.

"Maybe that's just because a swallow is a much more complex animal than a butterfly." Rein suggested.

"Tsume doesn't seem to struggle that much though." Anima replied.

"I haven't tried in a while." Tsume said thoughtfully, she raised her hand out in front of her and began to gather her Reiatsu. After a few moments an outline of a large lizard about the size of Tsume's arm crawled onto the table. It looked around for a moment before making its way over to Ichigo, who was seated across from Tsume. Ichigo reached his hand out to touch it but the lizard opened its mouth and bit him on the finger, leaving a faint mark.

"Well, the fact that it actually managed to interact with something physically means you made a lot of progress." Rein remarked "It also means that your table manners have not improved in any way over the past four years." He joked, the rest of the group laughed and Tsume blushed. Rein raised his own hand and quickly formed a Jigokucho, which flew over to Ichigo's hand and healed the minor injury before it fluttered out of the room.

"How are you guys doing that?" Uryu asked, fascinated.

"It's just focusing Reiatsu into a shape. It is exactly the same as forming a Zanpakuto, but much less instinctual." Rein explained "It is the signature ability of the Masamune Clan, I create Jigokucho, Anima creates swallows, Tsume creates evil man-eating lizards, and Senna creates demons so unspeakably terrifying that even Titans run away."

Anima gave him a strange look "Father, it isn't all that terrifying, it is just a cat."

"Go tell that to the couch." Rein replied.

* * *

Words: 3,916

A/N: Leave a review, tell me what you thought.

Translations:

None, let me know if I missed something.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. There might be a fairly large gap before the next update for this story, I want to get some chapters out for my other two first.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach…  
Disclaimer2: I don't own Attack on Titan…

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 6

* * *

Tsume lied down in her bed, just having come up from dinner along with Ichigo, Eren, Mikasa, Krista, Armin, Uryu, and Sado. All of them were exhausted from spending nearly twenty-four hours traveling to the Masamune Clan Family Manor and were eager to finally get some rest.

Tsume closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep with little success. Eventually she gave up and decided to find something to occupy herself until she felt tired. She thought about going to her Inner World and speaking to her Zanpakuto, but she had no idea how long she would be there for, and she was more in need of mental rest than physical rest. She could try to get some more practice with materializing her Reiatsu, but then she remembered what her father had told her a while ago: the first time you successfully create a being from your Reiatsu it will generally be anywhere from two to twenty times larger than the normal variants were. Her mother's first successfully materialized animal had been a lion that was nearly the size of a horse. If Tsume were to create some kind of massive lizard in her room right now there would be no way she was going to be able to actually get it out of the room without destroying a wall, so she decided it would be best to simply get up and stick her head out the window and enjoy the view.

It turned out that she was not the only one who was having trouble sleeping. Ichigo also had his head stuck out the window if his own room directly next to hers.

"Can't sleep?" She asked quietly.

Ichigo jumped, clearly he had not noticed her "Not really, I have a lot on my mind. You can't sleep either?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess I also have a lot on mind." She paused "What are you thinking about?"

"I am just trying to figure out what it will actually be like to join the Survey Corps." Ichigo said.

"That's all you seem to think about, isn't it." Tsume commented "If you really want to know there are some friends coming over tomorrow who could tell you a lot about it."

"Really? Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Not telling, it will be a surprise." Tsume replied smugly.

Ichigo sighed and was silent for a few minutes before raising his hand and pointing at two shapes a good distance away "I think that is your brother, and the person next to him is Krista."

"What?" Tsume asked, baffled. She looked over and strained her eyes. From what she could tell they were just standing there talking.

"Well, it seems like your brother certainly has good taste." Ichigo teased "Come to think of it, considering how amazing your father is your mother must have good taste too. Does it run in the family?"

"Definitely not." Tsume said firmly.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"If good taste ran in the family I would not love you." She said quietly "Goodnight." Tsume pulled her head back into her window and shut it, leaving Ichigo completely stunned and unable to get his brain to comprehend what had just happened.

Tsume lay down on her bed again, mentally smacking herself repeatedly for letting that slip out. She had not meant to say anything like that, but the words had been spoken before she could even think her sentence through. She closed her eyes and put a pillow over her face.

What felt like hours later she heard a series of knocks on her door. Tsume focused on the Reiatsu of whoever was knocking and she was unsurprised to sense that it was Ichigo. She had been expecting him to come over and knock, but that didn't make it any easier for her to get up and open the door to face the repercussions of her actions. After a few seconds she removed the pillow from her head before standing up and walking over to her door. She slowly pulled the door open and stepped to the side to allow Ichigo into her room, keeping her eyes on the floor the entire time. They both sat down next to each other on the end of her bed.

"Did you mean what you said?" Ichigo asked after a few seconds.

"I didn't mean to say it, but it is the truth." Tsume replied quietly.

After another long-lasting silence Ichigo spoke again "I think I love you too."

"You think?" Tsume asked.

"It is really late, I am exhausted, and the nicest, smartest, strongest, and cutest girl I have ever met just told me that she loves me; right now just remembering to breathe is a challenge." Ichigo stated.

Tsume smiled before placing her lips against his. She pulled away after a few seconds and spoke "You should probably go back to your room before Anima and Krista come back."

Ichigo nodded "Yeah."

She smirked "Don't forget to breathe."

* * *

The next morning Tsume woke up and got out of her bed. She walked in to her bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into her shower, not even bothering to wait for the water to warm up a bit. Tsume hurried through the process of showering; soon she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body, and retrieved the black and blue underwear she had been sleeping in from the floor. Tsume then walked over to chair that she had deposited the other pieces of her Zanpakuto on after Ichigo had left. She placed the underwear down next to the other clothes, placed her hand against the clothing, and poured a bit of her Reiatsu into it, completely purging any bit of smell and dirt from her Zanpakuto. Tsume let the towel around her fall to the ground and she quickly put on her undergarments before retrieving her skirt and an exceptionally thin, short-sleeved black shirt that had patterns mirroring those on her long coat. She slipped both parts of her Zanpakuto on and then stepped in to the long boots resting on the floor next to her coat. Tsume then grabbed both her wakizashi and strapped them to the small of her back, electing not to wear the coat portion of her Zanpakuto today. She then made liberal use of her mirror to arrange her hair, taking her Soju Jigokucho from her wrist and using it to tie her hair back in a way very similar to the way her mother did, allowing the small metal cylinder to hang down a few centimeters. Satisfied with her appearance she walked back in to her bathroom to finish getting ready before she stepped out of her bedroom and into the hallway. Seeing that the hallway was empty she walked back in to her room and looked out her window, noting that the sky was still fairly dark. When she saw that there was a light on in Ichigo's room and he was apparently moving around judging by the shadows that were projected on to the ground outside she headed back out into the hallway, and knocked on Ichigo's door.

A few moments later the door opened; Ichigo was standing in the opening, with rather damp looking hair, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, and wearing nothing but a pair of black pants. Without a shirt on it was quite easy to tell why he had placed top in the class when it came to the practical training. He had a fair bit of muscle, but not so much that it would slow him down while he was using the 3D Maneuver Gear, the ideal build for someone of his height.

"Morning Ichigo." Tsume greeted.

Ichigo nodded his head in response and motioned for her to come in while he walked back to his bathroom to remove the toothbrush from his mouth. When he walked out he replied "Good morning Tsume. What's up?"

"Just a heads up, don't act too close to me today, there are going to be some fairly important people here today and I am still a noble no matter how annoying it is." Tsume said quietly.

"So basically, you don't want anyone to know." Ichigo summarized, walking over to the closet and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Not really, just don't kiss me in front of a bunch of people or something." Tsume paused to think "It doesn't matter if anyone finds out, in fact that might actually make my life easier."

"Ok, so you want me to act a bit more dignified?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Tsume remarked.

"No worries, my father dragged me to plenty of events where I had to be, as he put it, 'presentable'." Ichigo said.

Tsume smiled "Thanks, once we leave here we will be a lot more free to act how we want." She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss "One more thing, I suggest you wear relatively thick clothing today."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, looking confused.

"Just trust me." Tsume answered "It's for your own good."

He shrugged "It is still really early, you want to go do something while we wait for everyone to wake up?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Tsume agreed "Follow me; I know a pretty cool place to go." She pointed to where his 3DMG was hung up in the corner of the room "You are going to need that."

"Alright." Ichigo said, putting the harness on.

Tsume walked back into her room and put on her own harness. She also picked up her coat and slung it over her back and walked back out into the hallway where Ichigo was waiting for her. When she stepped out she noticed Ichigo giving her a strange look. She frowned "What?"

"N-Nothing." Ichigo said quickly, looking away "Y-You look good."

She glanced down at her appearance and blushed a bit, the harness was pulling her thin shirt taut across her body, giving emphasis to her mild, yet still very much present, curves and also left next to nothing to the imagination in terms of what her underwear looked like. She looked up at Ichigo "Thanks, I spent a while doing my hair this morning."

Ichigo's jaw dropped "Who are you and what have you done with Tsume?"

She shrugged "Who knows?" Tsume got serious again "Anyway, let's go before everyone wakes up." She led him out of the building and began dragging him to Wall Sina. When they had reached the bottom Tsume reached back and retrieved the metal cylinder that she had in her hair but left the chain holding it back. She put the Soju Jigokucho into the small slot in the 3DMG, expertly moving her hands over all of the straps on the harness and adjusting them. She looked over at Ichigo "Ready?"

He nodded, having just finished adjusting his own harness "Yeah, let's go."

Tsume fired off one of her cables nearly straight up and it lodged itself into the Wall. She reeled herself along the line, beginning to get some momentum going and soon she was swinging herself up the wall with almost no effort. In no time at all she had reached the top, Ichigo was right behind her. When they were at the top they detached the mechanism of the 3DMG from the harness and gently lay them on the ground, both of them removing the Soju Jigokucho and placed them back where they usually kept them.

"Come on, we aren't there yet." Tsume stated, wrapping the mechanical part of her 3DMG in her coat and dashing off along the wall. Not much later they reached the point where the main portion of Wall Sina merged with the out-jutting section that housed the Third Division Headquarters. Tsume led him down that part of the wall until they were at the very edge, directly above the gate. There were a few wooden crates as well as a ton of cannons, Tsume unwrapped the mechanism of her 3DMG and placed it on top of one of the crates, Ichigo did the same. Tsume sat down near the edge of the wall, Ichigo sat next to her.

"Wow, this is a really cool spot." Ichigo commented, watching the sunrise in the distance.

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time before I went to join the military." Tsume stated.

"How did you get up here without using the 3DMG?" Ichigo asked.

"There are stairs, but they are much further away, and you need to sneak past the guards." Tsume replied. Ichigo began to lie down but before his head could touch the Wall Tsume folded up her coat and slid it under him to use as a pillow and lied down next to him.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, Tsume slid closer to him in response "So Tsume, how long have you liked me?" He asked curiously.

"Since around two weeks into training." Tsume answered.

"So wait, you liked me when that incident with the Hand-to-Hand combat happened?" Ichigo asked.

Tsume blushed "Yeah." She said quietly "Actually, that was entirely my fault."

"I thought we agreed that it was neither of our faults and that we would forget about it." He said.

"No, it was my fault. You see, I had told Krista that I liked you, and she came up with a 'brilliant' plan for me to trip you intentionally. I decided to go along with it for reasons still unknown to me and you know the rest of the story, her 'brilliant' plan worked a bit too well and we ended up in quite a compromising position." Tsume explained.

Ichigo laughed "I guess we grew up a lot since then, I remember really freaking out about it at the time, but now it just seems funny."

"So Ichigo, how long have you liked me?" Tsume inquired, intentionally mirroring his question.

Ichigo scratched his head "I really don't know. I never actually thought about it until you said something last night, but as soon as you did I started putting the pieces together and realized that 'love' was a pretty accurate way of describing what I had been feeling for you."

"Works for me." Tsume stated, closing her eyes. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and slid closer to Ichigo. The pair lay there for a while until Tsume sat up "We should head back now, we can't have anyone jumping to conclusions." She stood up fully and attached her 3DMG to the harness again, sticking her Soju Jigokucho into the device.

"I got your coat." Ichigo said, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Tsume said, leaping off the edge of the wall and enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past her. When she neared the ground she fired off a hook into a building and swung around it, the back of her gear coming within a centimeter of the ground. This time she was going at her full speed, bathing in the rush of adrenaline that came along with use of the 3DMG. Soon they were at the other end of the out-jutting section and quickly scaled the main portion of Wall Sina and then jumped off the other side again. Once they were on the ground they crossed the rest of the distance on foot. A few minutes later they were in the hallway where their rooms were located. Tsume was unable to sense any Reiatsu in the other rooms and sighed "They all woke up already."

"Oh well, we tried right?" Ichigo said, passing her coat to her.

Tsume shrugged and entered her room to get changed. She placed the coat on her chair and removed her 3DMG. She took a quick look in the mirror to ensure that nobody other than Ichigo would get to see more than they were supposed to and, satisfied with her appearance, walked back out into the hallway where Ichigo was just exiting his own room "Let's head down, we can't put this off forever." Tsume said quietly, leading him to the room where they had eaten last night. As expected the room was not empty, Rein and Senna were sitting next to each other at one end of the table with the rest of their friends seated around them.

Rein spoke "So, how was the top of Wall Sina this morning?" He seemed exceptionally calm.

Senna, on the other hand, did not seem calm no matter how poorly you interpreted the word. Her Reiatsu was surging through the room and one of her eyes was twitching as she glared at Ichigo "Converge, Arashi no Chuka-" She was silenced by Rein placing a hand over her mouth. She grabbed his hand and moved it "Rein, if the word overreacting comes out of your mouth you die first."

Rein froze, a look of pure horror coming over his face "Of course not, but please, I rather like this room and I see no need for it to suffer when you are only angry with that boy."

Senna stood up and Rein gave them an apologetic look and mouthed 'You're on your own, good luck.'

Ichigo began to back out of the room when his back collided with something soft. He turned his head and saw a large, lion-like creature that had an expression nearly identical to the one on Senna's face. Over the next few minutes Ichigo came to fully understand why Tsume had suggested he wear thick clothing today as the cat clawed at him repeatedly.

* * *

After Ichigo had been thoroughly lacerated he passed out. Tsume placed her palm on her forehead "Mom, I think you took that too far."

"Well he certainly learned his lesson." Senna said, folding her arms and sitting back down next to Rein.

"Are you sure? You never exactly told him why you were mad." Anima pointed out, earning a violent glare from his mother.

"Anyway, someone should go heal him before he bleeds out or something." Rein suggested.

"I'll do it." Tsume said as she walked over to Ichigo and picked him up, bringing him to his room and lying him down on his bed. Not much later she had finished healing all of his injuries, none of them had been serious, but they had all been carefully aimed to be rather painful.

Ichigo opened his eyes "Ouch."

Tsume giggled "Sorry about that, good thing you wore thick clothes like I told you to."

"Yeah, a bit of warning would have been nice." Ichigo remarked.

Tsume bent forward and kissed him quickly. When she pulled back she spoke again "Ok, those guests I told you about are going to get here really soon. Remember the formal-wear you were given on your first few days of training? Put that on."

"Alright." Ichigo said, standing up "Starting now is when we can't act too close right?"

"Yes." Tsume said, turning and leaving the room to get changed for herself.

She walked into her room and took her wakizashi off her back, scooping her coat off the chair and putting it on. She made sure to fasten the bottom of the coat, giving it the appearance of a dress. Tsume kept her hair tied back with her Soju Jigokucho and then re-attached her wakizashi to the small of her back. She then stepped out of her room once again and headed back down to where everyone else was likely waiting.

Tsume saw that all of her classmates except for Uryu had put on the formal military clothing, a Shihakusho. All of them except for Sado had strapped their Zanpakuto to their backs; Ichigo wearing it normally and the rest of them had wrapped the blades in white cloth and slung them diagonally on their backs as was customary. Her mother and brother also wore the same thing, with their Zanpakuto sheathed at their waists. Her father wore a Shihakusho underneath a Captain's Haori, which was wrapped tightly around his chest and flared out at the back. Slung across his back was his Zanpakuto, which was a thin nodachi nearly as tall as he was with a short length of chain at the bottom of the hilt. At the end of the chain there was an 'X' shaped charm. The hilt wrappings were a dark blue, the same color as his eyes and the guard also took on an 'X' shape.

"Just in time Tsume, Saiden is about to walk through the gate." Rein led them all outside to the gate and let Saiden in "Good to see you again Saiden, it really has been a while."

"Yes it has." He turned to Tsume "Amazing work, I never expected anyone to do better than your father did in terms of grades."

"Thank you." Tsume said.

Soon thereafter a few more people walked up to the gate, they were Amber and Tachikiru Tsuin. Amber was also dressed in the standard Shihakusho with her Zanpakuto at her waist. Her Zanpakuto was a sword that was something in between a longsword and a rapier, with a very long blade and a one handed hilt. The bottom of the hilt and the guard both had rectangular protrusions. Tachikiru was also wearing a Shihakusho as well as a Captain's Haori, which he wore in a similar way to Rein. Strapped to his wrists was a pair of short combat knives, his Zanpakuto. They both greeted and congratulated Tsume.

Next to arrive were Yoruichi Shihoin, Ryuga, Sui-Feng, and Kisuke Urahara. All of them also wore standard Shihakusho, with Yoruichi and Urahara both wearing their Captain's Haori loosely. They too greeted and congratulated Tsume.

And finally, the last group arrived. It consisted of Kyokan, Levi Tsuin, and Shinji Hirako; three of the highest ranking members of the Survey Corps. Tsume's friends all looked speechless, which was not much a surprise considering all of them wanted to join the Survey Corps. Kyokan walked over to Tsume "Hey Tsume, it has been a long time since we last met."

"Yeah, it must have been ten years now." Tsume replied, smiling "You taught me my first Kido spell."

"I had a feeling that was your fault." Rein grumbled, thinking back to the time when his six year old daughter had fired off Byakurai at one of Rein's division members for no apparent reason.

They all made their way inside and began to chat. Kyokan, Levi, and Shinji were quickly swarmed by Tsume's friends, who were all eagerly asking about what it was like to be in the Survey Corps.

Rein walked over to Tsume "This might not be a good time to ask this, but I need to be sure. Have you been managing to keep it under control?"

"Mostly, but I still hear it whenever I get upset." Tsume replied.

Rein sighed "I am sorry, it is my fault you have to deal with this."

"The only impact it has ever had on me was my eyes, it isn't all that horrible." Tsume stated.

"That's good to hear." Rein said, turning away.

"Wait up Dad." She said, he turned around "I am going to join the Survey Corps."

Rein smiled "I know, I don't mind as long as you take care of yourself." He paused "I don't mean to interfere in your personal life, but I strongly suggest you tell him about it." Rein walked away.

Tsume walked back to where everyone else was chatting. When she joined the group she felt two arms wrap around her from behind and quickly turned around, seeing Yoruichi standing behind her.

Yoruichi smirked "So, word on the street is that you and Ichigo are a thing now."

"I guess, so what?" Tsume said quietly.

"Well, I just want to wish you luck." Yoruichi said, letting go of her and beginning to walk away. After a second she turned around "Oh, and remember everything I told you." She added cheerfully and continued walking.

Tsume's eyes widened and her face became solid red.

* * *

Words: 4,008

A/N: Not much action at all this chapter, but don't worry it is coming very soon. I finally finished getting a bit of a plot written out for this story so everything should fit together a bit better now. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Translations:

Arashi no Chukaku: Core of the storm (I haven't revealed abilities in this story yet. It is Senna's Zanpakuto)

Let me know if I missed anything.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Really sorry for long delay, I have been pretty busy lately and also had a fairly severe case of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer1: I only own the boring kind of bleach…  
Disclaimer2: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)…

Attack on Seireitei

Chapter 7

* * *

After purging all traces of her embarrassing conversation with Yoruichi from her mind, Tsume made her way back over to where the rest of her friends were bombarding Kyokan, Levi, and Shinji with questions.

"What is it like beyond the walls?" Armin asked eagerly.

Levi gave him a dull look before Shinji answered "It doesn't look much different than it does within the walls. The only thing is that there are no people and lots of Titans."

"Excuse me." A cheerful voice came from behind Tsume; she turned and saw Urahara standing behind her with his eyes closed. He pointed at Eren "Your name is Eren Yeager, correct?"

"Yeah." Eren said, turning to face him.

"And your father's name is Grisha Yeager?" Urahara asked, Eren nodded and he continued "Grisha was a close friend of mine, I was wondering if you had any idea where he went."

Eren shook his head "No, I saw him once a few days after the wall fell but then he left and I haven't seen him since." He paused and seemed to think for a moment before reaching into his shirt and pulling out a key "He gave me the key to the basement of my house and said that I needed to take care of it."

Urahara's face became serious "I see, thank you for telling me."

"How did you know my father?" Eren asked.

Urahara scratched his head "I'm sure you know he was a doctor. The two of us used to do a bit of research together; he was a very intelligent man." He saw a worried look come over Eren's face and he pulled a fan out form his Haori, unfolded it, and held it out in front of his face "Well I'm sure he is fine wherever he is." Urahara bowed "Nice speaking to you Eren, now I am off to go find Yoruichi, I think she said she needed to talk to me." Urahara folded up his fan and seemed to skip away.

"There is something wrong with that man." Levi commented dimly.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that he has done a lot for all of us." Shinji replied before turning to Tsume and her friends "Well, been nice speaking with you guys, but I think the only way to really find out what it is like to be in the Survey Corps is to actually join us. I hope to see you guys soon." He stood up and stretched "I'm off to go find some food."

Tsume's friends all seemed to agree with his idea and they also stood up to go search for food. As they were leaving Tsume grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"What's up?" He asked once they were alone.

"There's something you need to see." Tsume said with an unreadable expression, continuing to pull him away from the crowd.

* * *

They had soon reached an extremely isolated corner of the Masamune Clan Family Manor.

"Ok Tsume, what did you want to show me?" Ichigo asked, looking confused.

"I meant to show you this morning, but I just couldn't." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching her hand up to her face and placing the backs of two of her fingers lightly against her lips. Black and blue Reiryoku began to form around her hand and she quickly slid her hand to the side. As her hand passed over her face a white, bone-like substance began to form starting at her chin and extending until it covered her entire face.

When the substance had finished forming Tsume opened her eyes once again, which looked the same as they usually did but now with black sclera. More importantly there was a Hollow mask on her face. The mask had rather jagged edges and extended to cover the top of both her ears, giving them a slightly elongated and pointed appearance. Down the center of the mask was a line of 'V' shaped, electric blue markings. Overall the mask had a very reptilian look to it and gave off an aura one would expect to feel from the fire-breathing, scaled beasts of the air only seen in myths and legends.

Perhaps more shocking than her appearance was the raw volume of Reiatsu she was putting out. Ichigo could tell she was keeping it mostly contained to their immediate area and also holding a fair portion of it back, but it was still enough that for a moment Ichigo had trouble standing.

"I should have told you about this before we became a couple." Tsume's voice had a distinct rippling to it and the jaw of the mask opened and closed in unison with her own mouth "I have an Inner Hollow, I am not fully human."

"Do you really think that this will change anything?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward and flicking her on the forehead of the mask "Thanks for telling me, but it doesn't change anything. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You don't care?" Tsume asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Well not really, obviously I am worried about how it affects you. I just mean that it will take a lot more than this to change how I feel." Ichigo explained.

Even through the mask on her face Ichigo was able to tell that Tsume was looking at him like he had lost his mind "I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you."

Ichigo smirked "I vote for the second option."

Tsume jumped into the air and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mask shattering in the process. Before Ichigo could so much as process what was going on her lips were against his and they had fallen to the ground. If there had been an outside observer they would have laughed at the situation, which was nearly a perfect reversal of the accident that had occurred during the hand-to-hand combat training almost four years ago.

After a few minutes they got up from the ground. After Ichigo dusted off his back he spoke "So what ever happened to not acting too close?"

Tsume rolled her eyes "I let it slip for a little bit, just follow my lead and we will be fine."

Ichigo nodded, as they walked back to where everyone else was likely eating dinner he spoke again "Is there anything I need to know about you having an Inner Hollow?"

Tsume frowned for a moment "Yeah, I can keep it under control most of the time." Ichigo gave her a strange look at the word 'most' and Tsume laughed "I only lose control of it when I get really upset. It has only happened once."

"When was that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure when it was because I don't remember any of it. From what I hear my brother said something that really annoyed me and I ended up chasing him around the house trying to kill him." Tsume explained.

"You tried to kill him because he said something annoying?" Ichigo questioned, looking slightly scared.

"I have a lot more self-control now than I did back then. Honestly I don't think there is a single thing you could say that would get me to lose control." Tsume replied with a reassuring voice.

Ichigo smiled "Well I won't try to push you that far just in case."

By then they were back at the main area of the Manor. All of the guests seemed to have split up into smaller groups while they were eating. In one corner Tsume saw Anima, Shinji, and Levi chatting about something. In another area were Rein, Senna, Saiden, Ryuga, Amber, and Tachikiru. Kyokan and Urahara were sitting together off to the side looking like they were discussing something very important. Yoruichi was lying back lazily in her chair next to Sui-Feng, who was sitting perfectly upright. Finally, the rest of the trainees were sitting together, Tsume and Ichigo went and got some food before sitting down next to them.

Nothing of much importance happened for the rest of the night; after the guests had left the trainees went back their rooms and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning Tsume opened her eyes and slowly pulled herself out of her bed, going through her usual morning routine. Once she was dressed she checked the Reiatsu from around her to determine if anyone else was awake. As it turned out everyone had already headed downstairs for breakfast.

After Tsume had sat down with her food Rein spoke up "Alright, now that everyone is here I can explain what is going on." He waited for everyone to look at him and continued "Right now the Seireitei is on high alert, based on the predictions the Titans that broke through wall Maria should be arriving at Wall Rose sometime between tomorrow and a month from now. Needless to say the Third Division is going to be mobilized at the perimeter of the wall to face them. In addition to this almost all of the First Division's forces as well as most of the Survey Corps will also be there to defend the wall." He paused "Senna and I will be leaving at noon today in order to oversee the defenses and Anima will be joining us after he finishes up his business with the Training Corps. All of you are more than welcome to stay here until you need to return to the Training Division or you can return with Anima tonight; either way, it has been a pleasure meeting all of you and I certainly look forward to having you in the military, whichever branch you decide to join." He stood up with Senna and they went to go pack their things, Anima followed shortly after.

There was silence for a few moments before Armin spoke "Well I don't really mind either way."

"I think we should head back, this has been fun but I would like to get back to some training." Uryu stated.

"Good point, we can't afford for our skills to get rusty if we are going to join the Survey Corps." Eren pointed out.

"We should probably go pack up now then, this way we don't end up being too rushed later." Armin suggested.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly laid back. Tsume and her friends got onto the boat with Anima later in the night and slept through most of the six hour ride. When they woke up they stepped off the boat and back into the Eighth Division's territory. After a bit of a walk they were back at the Training Corps' Headquarters unpacking their things. Afterwards they headed out to eat breakfast with the rest of the Trainees who had decided to stay.

"Wow, now I get what everyone else was talking about when they said that the cafeteria food was bad. The food at your house was way better." Eren commented.

"Don't worry; Anima said that it gets better once you get out of the Training Corps." Tsume assured.

Jean walked over to their table with Connie standing next to him "Where did you guys go?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at him "We were with Tsume and her family."

"It must be nice to be able to take a break in the interior whenever you want to." Jean observed with a strange expression on his face.

Eren stood up from the table "This coming from the guy who is going to join the Royal Guard."

"Well I'm so sorry that I don't have a death wish like you do." Jean shot back.

"The only thing I have a death wish for is the Titans." Eren replied angrily.

Before Jean could retort Connie stood in his way "Jean, you didn't come over here to start an argument."

Jean shook his head quickly as though trying to snap himself back into focus "Yeah, sorry about that; I don't know what got into me."

"So why did you come over here then?" Armin asked, hoping to move the conversation on.

Jean scratched his head "I wanted to say something to Eren."

"What is it?" Eren asked cautiously, clearly preparing for another argument to start.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about all the arguing we did. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I realized that you aren't wrong." Jean paused "You're not a bad person, even though I could never imagine myself joining the Survey Corps with you I think you are doing the right thing. You are going to have enough things to worry about when you join so you don't need random arguments with me holding you down."

Eren was speechless, he stood completely still with his mouth open for at least thirty seconds before he managed a response "Huh?"

Jean's eyes narrowed "I guess that was too complicated for you, let me rephrase it." He thought for a moment "Good luck in the Survey Corps. Your skills are a valuable asset to humanity so try not to die." With that he walked away mumbling something that sounded like 'idiot.'

A few minutes later Shadis walked into the cafeteria "I want all of you to meet me outside in five minutes, we have something important to discuss."

* * *

"I understand that this is your time off, but there is a fairly urgent matter at hand." Shadis began once all the trainees were in front of him "I am sure most of you are aware that the majority of humanities forces have mobilized to the south in preparation for the Titan attack that is sure to come, this has left us fairly short handed in other areas. There are a number of maintenance jobs that need to be done in the nearest outlying district and we are too short on manpower to complete them and are thus turning to you trainees to help us out." He paused for a moment "I will be dividing you into two groups; one group will be in charge of tasks within the city itself and a smaller group will be performing maintenance on the cannons on top of the walls." He began to shout out assignments for each trainee.

Tsume, Ichigo, Eren, Connie, and Sasha were assigned to cannon maintenance while everyone else was assigned to work in the city.

* * *

Tsume, Ichigo, Eren, Connie, and a few other trainees were currently standing atop Wall Rose performing some maintenance on the cannons used to defend against oncoming Titans. She bent down to the cannon she was currently working on, reaching into a pouch hanging at her side and pulling out a small, pale green crystal and placing it inside a hatch on the rear of the cannon. The cannons on the Walls didn't function like other firearms used by humans but rather used Kido to fire a highly condensed mass of Reishi at extreme speeds. The small crystals were actually entirely composed of Reiryoku and functioned as a power source for the weapon that could easily last for a thousand shots. The biggest downside to the crystals was that they required vast quantities of Reiatsu to create with a Captain-Class Shinigami acting as a focus to actually form the crystal. Once the crystal was created it would be shattered into a few hundred separate pieces and then distributed as ammunition.

"Why can't they just use normal cannons up here? These things are such a pain to load." Ichigo complained whilst glaring angrily at the device he was currently working on.

"Normal cannons wouldn't have enough accuracy to actually hit the fatal spot on a Titan at long range. Using Kido allows us to basically guarantee a kill if the operator is at least semi-competent." Connie explained.

"Regardless, how can you possibly be finding these things difficult to load? All you need to do is open the hatch at the back, put a crystal inside it, and close the hatch." Eren asked.

Ichigo grumbled "Yeah, but every time I touch one of these crystals they start to melt in my hand like some kind of ice cube." To demonstrate he reached into his own pouch and retrieved one of the crystals. As the group watched the highly condensed Reiryoku began to dissolve in his hand and within a few seconds it was a pile of steaming, mint green liquid near his feet.

Tsume sighed and walked over to him "You're letting out too much of your Reiatsu and causing the structure of the crystal to become unstable. Try holding it back a bit."

Ichigo nodded and began to clench his face as though he was trying to concentrate intensely on something. His Reiatsu output dropped significantly and he once again reached into the pouch at his side and retrieved a crystal, holding it in the palm of his hand. This time, it didn't melt.

"Hey guys." A voice called excitedly.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and the crystal instantly dissolved, this time it did not even turn into a liquid, simply evaporating and blowing away in the wind. He just looked down at his hand with a disappointed expression.

"Look what I got." The same voice continued. The rest of the group faced the source of the voice to find Sasha. She reached into her uniform and pulled out a large chunk of meat "I got this from the seated officers' stockroom."

"You mean you stole it!?" Connie asked incredulously.

"We can all share it later." Sasha continued, seeming to completely ignore what Connie had said. She walked over to a crate and placed the meat inside.

Eren laughed and stretched his arms out behind his head, looking off towards the interior of the wall with a smile on his face.

There was a massive flash of yellow light from behind him. He slowly turned around and found himself face to face with the Colossal Titan. On its face was a Hollow Mask shaped like a human skull, creating a strange contrast with the rest of its skinless body. Without any warning the colossus brought one of its arms to bare and swept it across the top of the wall, destroying all of the cannons and sending the trainees plummeting down to the city below. Without any delay the Titan slammed its foot through the gate, completely obliterating it.

Tsume, who had been the furthest to the left, had taken the brunt of the attack. She shook her head, snapping herself out of the half-conscious state she was stuck in and fired off a hook into the wall, halting her descent. She looked around her, to the right Sasha was also hanging from the wall by one of her hooks. Her other hook was lodged into the leg of one of the trainees who seemed to have been completely knocked out. A short distance below her Connie was attempting to wake the trainee up and get him to safety. Above her she saw Ichigo and Eren just reach the top of the wall with their weapons drawn. Eren fired one of his hooks into the Colossal Titan's shoulder and was attempting to swing himself around to the rear of its neck; Ichigo was doing the same in the opposite direction.

The Titan caught on to their strategy fairly quickly and shrugged in an over-exaggerated manner, causing both trainees to lose control and collide with the top of the Wall. Tsume quickly began scaling the Wall, drawing both her wakizashi in the process. Once she had reached the top she shouted to both Eren and Ichigo "Get behind me." They both complied quickly, realizing that the situation was too serious to argue.

After they had moved away Tsume brought both her swords out in front of her, placing the edges against each other. She quickly slid the blades along their lengths as though she was trying to split each one down the middle. When the points of the blades made contact she threw the both to either side of her and spoke "Rake, Ressho." There was a sudden gust of wind from her location, kicking up the small amount of dust scattered on the ground around her and blowing her hair away from her right eye. An intense blue aura formed around her small form. Both her swords dissolved just as they were about to touch the ground along with the sheaths on her back. The blue aura around her began to condense itself around the blue trim on her clothing, seeming to replace it with blue flames. The aura intensified even further at her back where her sheaths used to hang, seemingly out of nowhere segments of black metal materialized in the air behind her and began to drift around in midair. The entire transformation took no more than a few seconds and when it was complete there were a set of two massive arms with five fingers that ended in razor sharp claws about the length of her own arms.

Ichigo and Eren barely managed to follow her movements as she fired off one of her hooks directly into the bridge of the Titan's nose and launched herself off the top of the wall. As she neared the face of the colossus one of the arms hovering behind her clenched its hand into a fist and slammed itself directly into the center of the Titan's head. The punch carried enough force behind it to create a spider web of cracks across the surface of the monster's skull-like mask in addition to actually lifting it a few meters off the ground. Almost in slow motion the giant fell backwards with Tsume still clinging to its face. She brought back her other arm and slammed it into the Titan's face, causing its mask to fragment even further, as it fell the colossus opened its mouth and let out a bone-chilling wail.

"Shut up." Tsume said quietly. She took both her arms and shoved them into the Titan's mouth, grabbing hold of its upper and lower jaws and pulling as though she was trying to break it in two. Tsume nearly succeeded, there was a sickening sound of bones cracking and the Titan went silent as it crashed into the ground. She felt a massive surge of Reiatsu from the colossus below her and quickly jumped away, not eager to be caught in whatever attack it was going to attempt. There was an explosion of insanely hot steam from the Titan's skin, forcing Tsume to bring both her own arms and the arms of her Shikai out in front of her face to avoid being burned. The wave of steam sent her flying back much farther than she had intended she twisted around in midair, firing a hook into the Wall behind her and reeling herself back up to the top. When she turned around the steam completely blocked her view of the Colossal Titan so she waited for it to clear.

The wind picked up and began to blow the steam away, by the time they could see through the smoke the Titan had vanished entirely, leaving no trace other than a large depression in the ground.

"Where did it go?" Eren asked, completely in shock.

Tsume released her Shikai, the blue flames surrounding her condensing themselves back into a pair of wakizashi hanging at her back "It's exactly like what my father said. It appeared, destroyed the gate, and then vanished into thin air."

"Tsume, you have Shikai?" Ichigo asked with a strange look.

She looked up at him "Yeah. We can talk later; right now we need to make sure everyone else is ok and report that the wall has been breached."

Ichigo nodded "Right."

* * *

Words: 3,962

Translations:  
Ressho: Laceration

A/N: This chapter took me a long time to write but I finally got it done. I have been really busy lately, and the little bit of free time I did have was spent on some other things. I have been getting my younger brother into Bleach recently so I wouldn't be the only person in my family who likes anime and he seems to enjoy it. In addition to that, I have also watched three new anime series in the past week or so, Black Bullet, Gokukoku no Brynhildr, and Sidonia no Kishi (Knights of Sidonia). I highly recommend all of them if you can handle a bit of blood (Nothing all that horrible, but Gokukoku no Brynhildr can get pretty creepy.) This brings me to my next point, I am considering starting yet another story, this time a crossover with Bleach and Sidonia no Kishi. I know it is probably a bad idea to attempt to write four different stories at the same time but the idea keeps popping up in my head so I am going to try to write it. Regardless of whether I choose to go through with my idea I highly recommend you go and watch Sidonia no Kishi. The animation style is a bit weird to get used to but it is totally worth it, not to mention that they are already working on the second season. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts about my story idea then feel free to PM me or something, I am still really open to ideas.

Anyway, leave a review if you liked/disliked/had questions about this chapter. The next chapter of this story will be up relatively soon depending on how much time I spend on my new idea.


End file.
